MIRADAS CALIDAS
by angelicacuario
Summary: El Amor...un sentimiento que mueve al Mundo ,ya sean amores imposibles o amantes que vencen todas las dificultades que se interponen entre ellos. Levi e Historia descubriran nuevas sensaciones por medio de la Pasion, Entendimiento y Confianza. Sin embargo un aura oscura los acecha para separarlos...
1. Capítulo 1 No mires hacia atras

MIRADAS CALIDAS

PARTE 1: "NO MIRES HACIA ATRAS"

El día permanecía soleado ... mirando alrededor, uno sabía que la gente estaba encerrado en su propio mundo.

Una joven caminaba apresurada, con la mirada cabizbaja ... Era la cuarta entrevista que había terminado en fracaso ... no entendía por qué razón, desde hacía 3 meses, todo su éxito había perdido por completo.

Sentía que su vida era un fracaso absoluto. En la escuela, era la joven más inteligente y brillante del curso, tan así, que al titular fue aceptada en una prestigiosa empresa de secretaría.

Al parecer su vida era de ensueño: vivía en un departamento que regentaba mensualmente, tenía una gata siamés que era divina, vivía con sus amigas del colegio y además, era la envidia del curso, ya que el chico más popular de la escuela se fijó en ella, llegaron a salir y fueron novios.

Reiner era un tipo con gran carisma, le gustaba los deportes y siempre ayudaba a los demás, y desde la preparatoria Historia se molestaba por sus burlas y bromas pesadas, pero finalmente terminó a gustarse y el último año, fueron novios.

Cuando comenzó a trabajar, Reiner comenzó a estudiar otra carrera, ya que al final no le interesó ser físico pedagogo (como antes había esperado) y quería ver otras opciones.

Si bien su noviazgo fue intenso, Historia notaba varios cambios de humor en Reiner. Ella lo invitó a vivir juntos en el departamento, pero él lo rechazó de plano.

Según él, se verá un tanto molesto, ya que le quedaba poco dinero para seguir estudiando, y se vería muy difícil que una chica le ayudara a pagar algunas cuentas atrasadas. La invitación de vivir juntos fue una queja en la relación, que comenzó a deteriorarse.

Historia considerada invitar a sus amigas del colegio Mikasa y Annie ... ellas aceptanon encantadas, ya que Ymir obtuvo una beca y se fue para vivir en Estados Unidos, la que era su mejor amiga en la preparatoria.

Mikasa y Annie tuvieron pareja, e Historia se asombraba de lo diferentes que eran:

Mikasa se enamoró de Eren, un chico un tanto "revolucionario", en la Universidad era el Presidente de la junta de alumnos y siempre se preocupó por el bienestar de sus compañeros, iba a marchas, buscando la "justicia social".

Annie tiene una relación con un chico fanático de las computadoras y un otaku excéntrico, llamado Armin. Además, era un fanático de la lectura y muy inteligente.

A Historia le parecía algo muy gracioso, por el carácter diferente de las chicas, pero ella en su felicidad de ensueño, veía que con Reiner eran una excelente pareja, incluso llego a soñar en que algún día podrían casarse.

Sin embargo, a las chicas les caía más o menos Reiner, básicamente Mikasa no tenía confianza en él, y temía que el podría herir a la dulce Historia.

Mikasa no se equivocaba...

El día de la maldición sucedió cuando su gatita salió a perseguir un pájaro que se posó en la ventana...la siamesa al perseguirla fue atropellado por un auto... Annie estaba en casa mientras preparaba unos bizcochos, y ella la llevo rápidamente al veterinario...Historia fue avisada de esto en su trabajo, así que cuando salió, fue de inmediato a ver a su gata.

Se fracturó su patita, así que en la clínica la mantenían en observación.

Cuando Historia avisó a Reiner, el llego una hora más tarde...Le decía que no se preocupara y que muy pronto la gatita volvería a casa pronto.

Historia estaba muy ensimismada con su pequeña Sherry, mientras Reiner agradecía las atenciones a la veterinaria que estaba de guardia.

Curiosamente Reiner accedió a visitar a la gatita cada día, para que así Historia no se preocupara...En una de esos días, Reiner llegó al departamento, y como era día viernes, las chicas tuvieron una salida con sus chicos. Para Historia era el momento ideal de pasarlo a solas, a pesar que ella perdió su virginidad cuando estaban en la Preparatoria, ella notaba que la relación se estaba desmoronando, y quería darle una oportunidad para volver a encender el fuego como era anteriormente.

Todo fue un fracaso...la forma como Reiner le hacia el amor era tan diferente, casi bruscamente...y lo peor de todo, ella no sentía absolutamente nada.

Historia lo dio por finalizado y Reiner se sintió culpable y sin decir una palabra o si tenía un problema, se fue.

A la semana siguiente, Historia recibió la llamada de la veterinaria que le daban el alta a su gatita siamesa. Ella estaba feliz, pero la joven veterinaria se debatía algo en su mente, y por eso Historia se preocupó, acaso su mascota tenía un problema pendiente, a lo cual la joven negó con una sonrisa.

Ya al tener a Sherry en casa, la cuidó con mimos junto a las demás chicas. Annie le pregunto a Historia si pudo conversar con Reiner, a lo cual la joven negó.

Mikasa y Annie se miraron:

\- Deberías conversar con Reiner, no es posible que pasen días y que él ni siquiera te ha llamado

Historia sonrió lánguidamente

\- No Annie... yo debo llamarlo por teléfono y disculparme

\- ¿Qué? - exclamo Mikasa

\- Es mi culpa haber reprochado su forma aquella vez que estuvimos juntos...

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡No debes disculparte, ni una mierda! Fue él quien te trató incorrectamente... y que además no se digna en llamar...

\- Annie...

\- Ella tiene razón, Historia...Creo que deberías hablar urgentemente con él- opinó Mikasa

Historia estaba en un dilema, quizás debería hablar seriamente con él y ver que estaba pasando.

Ella lo llamo por teléfono, y Reiner acepto. El pidió referencias del sitio donde debían conversar, ya que él tenía algo "importante que decir".

Se juntaron en un parque que quedaba cerca de donde vivía Reiner, cuando ella lo vio, la mirada del hombre del cual ella conocía...ya no existía más...

\- Hola Reiner...

\- Hola- respondió el hombre con una frialdad en su voz.

¿Qué está pasando?

\- Bueno...estoy en el lugar donde me citaste... quería hablar contigo...

\- ¿No te cansas?- Reiner la espeto con rudeza- ¿Siempre actúas así? ¿Pretendes aparentar que todo está bien?

Historia no sabía que decir... Se sentía fuera de la órbita de Reiner, y aunque ella quería buscar una solución, comprendía que cada vez estaba más lejos.

\- Reiner...yo...

\- Mira... sólo será esta vez... tú y yo terminamos...Se que duele lo que te voy a decir, pero no esta funcionando. Eres una chica muy bella, pero de una forma u otra ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

Para la chica era como si recibiera una herida profunda en su alma... ella agachó la cabeza sintiendo como sus lágrimas se agolpaban

\- Reiner... si es porque te trate así...

El hombre puso sus manos en su cabeza, como tratando de aguantar las palabras dulces y empalagosas de Historia. Sabia que seria muy duro lo que debia escuchar, y no queria herirla, pero la situacion se salio de control. Que era lo mejor para herirla solo esta vez? Lo unico que pudo encontrar es ser lo mas frio e indiferente posible. Y es cierto que el la habia fallado, ese amor adolescente habia menguado cuando quedo hipnotizado por la inteligencia y tenacidad de aquella joven que conocio en la Veterinaria.

\- Ya debemos terminar esa farsa...yo nunca he sido fiel contigo

\- ¿Q-Qué?...

\- ¡Si! Es la puta verdad! Y sabes? No pretendo estar así contigo como si nada hubiese pasado... Es verdad, eres una chica linda, atractiva, pero no me van las chicas que se creen princesas en un cuento de hadas.

\- Y me lo dices así tan friamente?

\- Tu problema es que crees que vivimos en el siglo 15, donde ya con el primer beso uno está enamorado o se quiere casar... mételo en tu cabeza, yo no soy así.

\- Imbécil- diciendo eso, Historia le dio una sonora bofetada. Ella no esperaba esa respuesta tan fría y vil de Reiner, a pesar de haberlo golpeado, la mirada fría del hombre no cambio en absoluto.

\- Es la verdad, Historia...siempre he sido así... fuiste tú quien tomo en serio nuestra relación... para mí era solo tener a la chica guapa de la secundaria, y de verdad me gustabas mucho, pero no puedo permitir que pretendas cambiarme.

\- Me has decepcionado... yo me enamore de ti...entregue lo más valioso que tenía...

\- Ya basta Historia...tu problema es porque vives pensando lo que te hizo tu madre en odiarte y que tu padre jamás se preocupó por ti... esas trancas no van conmigo.

\- Ni siquiera te importo...veo que las chicas tenían razón con respecto a ti...

\- Si... puedes que tengas razón...yo ahora estoy bien...

\- Me imagino engañando a otra chica mostrando tu mejor fachada, verdad?

Reiner la mira atentamente... forzó su sonrisa...

\- No es asunto tuyo pero sí... y tú la conoces...

La chica frunció el ceño...de que está hablando?

\- Es la veterinaria que atendió a tu gata... ella es inteligente, adulta, no te parece curioso?

Para Historia, escuchar la revelación del fin de su relación con Reiner era impactante. Jamás pasó por su mente que la mujer que atendió a su gata era la causante de todo...

\- Adiós...

Historia giró su rostro mientras caían sus lágrimas, y comenzó a correr...

No quería verlo nunca más...se sentía engañada, pisoteada...

Al llegar al departamento, lloró a mares junto con las chicas. La cuidaron, dándole consuelo.

Reiner era un monstruo...

Historia se sentía tan mal, que tuvo que ir al médico. Le dieron unas 2 semanas de licencia, comenzó a perder peso, su energía y sonrisa se vio evaporado de sus lindos rasgos.

Permaneció en cama una semana... Estaba desanimada, agotada. Al llegar su ciclo estaba aún más triste.

\- Que suerte que este imbécil no te dejo embarazada...auch!

-Annie...cállate- la espetó con rudeza Mikasa

Historia escuchó la broma de Annie y comenzó a reír a carcajadas...aun si seguía llorando, de una u otra forma no podía dejara de parar de reír.

Fue en ese entonces donde a volver en el trabajo Historia comenzó a perder el foco de la situación.

Estaba distraída, y por eso el jefe, quien tenía muy buena referencia de ella, decidió despedirla.

Los otros meses, la joven dejaba su currículo, pero salía rechazada en el examen psicológico.

Fue en ese instante donde Historia regreso aun cansada y derrotada, mientras aún se agolpan los recuerdos de Reiner.

Al llegar al departamento, se fue directamente a la ducha.

Su gata Sherry caminaba aun con alguna dificultad, ya que se necesitaba una cirugía para que ella pueda volver a caminar, pero ella no podía y la razón era que ya quedo corta con el dinero que tenía juntado por una emergencia, y el dinero de la cirugía de la gata tendrá que usarla ahora en los gastos comunes.

Mientras se sentaba y tomaba una taza de té, recibió una llamada de Annie que estaría todo el domingo con Armin.

Más tarde llego Mikasa. Ella trajo pasteles y pizza, y la idea de que Historia pudiera disfrutar con ella, ya que Eren estaba fuera en un Seminario. Tampoco quería dejarla sola tanto tiempo y quería compartir esos momentos para ver si a Historia le hacía bien su compañía.

Ambas comenzaron a comer y beber te. Si bien Mikasa no le pregunto cómo le había ido en su entrevista del día viernes, era obvio lo mal que le fue por su mirada triste y desganada.

\- Oye... te gustaría salir a algún sitio? Yo estoy libre mañana, podríamos ir al cine...

\- No gracias Mikasa... quiero estar en casa

La chica miraba fijamente a su amiga, podía sentir aun el dolor en su mirada. La chica que meses atrás era entusiasta, alegre, dulce, ahora estaba invadida por una tristeza absoluta.

La joven la tomó de la mano para que ella le mirara atentamente.

\- Escucha...Reiner no está! El quiso alejarte de ti! Siempre te ha mentido!

\- Si...lo sé...

\- No...no lo sabes! Por eso crees tener aún una esperanza que el volvera contigo!

\- Mikasa...por favor...-decía la joven con dolor en su voz.

\- Hisu...escúchame...debes seguir adelante...siempre has sido fuerte

\- Es que... yo...nunca pensé que Reiner me engañara durante todo este tiempo...

Al decir eso, la chica se abrazó a Mikasa y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Si...hazlo...llora todo lo que quieras... pero debes seguir adelante...la vida continua... ya verás que serás una nueva Historia, volverás a tener sueños, puedes que conozcas a alguien especial.

Historia esbozó una sonrisa lánguida, sin humor...no creía que cualquier hombre la tome en serio, si Reiner la critico por su forma de ser, al ser seria, dudaba que un hombre en sus cabales le tomara en cuenta.

\- No Mikasa...Reiner tiene razón...quizás mi carácter lo agobio naturalmente y no cualquiera podrá aceptarme...

\- Te equivocas...conozco a alguien con el mismo razonamiento que el tuyo...

Historia se reía.

\- Haha...no me digas que es tu hermano...

\- Casi...es mi primo mayor...esta en Nueva York,tengo entendido que esta trabajando y estudiando... el también tuvo un desamor enorme y dejo todo atrás para rehacer su vida.

\- Gracias Mikasa...voy a descansar.- se dijo la joven, aun el término "desamor" calaba hondo en su alma y comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Ambas se despidieron mientras se acercaba la noche. Mientras Historia se acostaba, Mikasa tenía curiosidad por lo que pasó con su primo en Nueva York.

Levi Ackerman.

A pesar que él tuvo una reacción demasiado rápida en dejar todo atrás, incluido su familia, ella si se sentía un poco molesta porque la hubiese dejado en el olvido y solo se comunicaban esporádicamente.

Comenzó a buscar su número telefónico, hacía un año que se comunicaron por el saludo de su cumpleaños.

-Alo?

\- Hola descriteriado. Soy yo, Mikasa

-Hola Mikasa! Cómo estás?

-Vaya y esos ánimos! Ya no suenas tan melancólico como la última vez que hablamos.

\- No es nada. Ya el antiguo Levi que conocías se ha esfumado por completo.

-Vaya...ahora noto tu voz un tanto frio o me equivoco?

\- No prima, no te equivocas...

-No pensé que cambiaras tanto...y dime que tal Nueva York?

\- Ehhh bueno, que casualidad que me llamaras ahora...en realidad llegaré a Japón mañana temprano.

-QUE?

En ese momento en la habitación Historia dio un salto en su cama. Rayos, esta Mikasa y sus gritos que asustan.

-Lo que oíste...llego a Japón por asuntos de trabajo.

\- Eres un bastardo. Y claro, estoy pintada que no me avisas o qué?

-Bueno...tiene una explicación... no quise avisar por el tema de mi trabajo

\- Ya basta Levi...que tiene de importancia lo que tú haces?

\- Bueno...en realidad...

Mikasa pegó un grito desorbitado...Levi había perdido completamente la cabeza...

\- ME ESTAS JODIENDO?!

\- Y que tiene de malo? Además tiene buena paga...

En ese momento, Historia apareció en el umbral de la habitación mirando fijamente a Mikasa...

\- Puedes hablar más bajo, necesito dormir por favor...

\- Ah! Historia, lo siento

La chica puso los ojos en blanco exasperado y volvió a su habitación.

Mikasa volvió a estar atenta al teléfono

\- Disculpa, mi amiga se molestó con el grito que di...

\- Estás en la casa?-preguntaba Levi

\- No... aun no he ido allá, ya que mi amiga necesita alguien que le acompañe. Estoy viviendo en su departamento ya que tuvo un rompimiento amoroso.

\- Y eso que?

\- Que cruel... ella me recuerda exactamente a ti como te pusiste.

\- Así veo...De hecho le doy la razón con tus chillidos, sobre todo si lo hacen en mi propia casa.

En eso Mikasa sintió un tic, como si tuviese una idea.

-Oye y dime... conociste a muchas chicas en Nueva York?

\- Si...a decir verdad eran demasiadas...pero no era la chica ideal para mí- comentaba pensativo

-Ya veo...eso quieres decir que estas soltero, cierto?

En ese momento, a Levi le entro una especie de sospecha

\- Oye que estas planeando?

\- Nada...solo pregunto qué tal tu vida privada, es todo

\- Crees que nací ayer...no me digas que estas haciéndome gancho con tu amiga

\- Algo así... aunque ahora que me dijiste lo que trabajaste en Nueva York, ella te tirara un zapato por la cabeza

\- No digas eso... es solo trabajo y por eso llego a Japón y continuar con mi plan...entiendes? Con ese dinero pude juntar lo que tenía adeudado en el evento y...

\- Lo se Levi- decía Mikasa solemnemente- sé que aparte tuviste que pagar una deuda por culpa de ella después de que...

\- Si... lo de mi matrimonio fallido ya es cosa del pasado... te imaginas si finalmente me habría casado con Petra? Sería el peor error de mi vida...aunque sé que el niño no tendría la culpa.

Mikasa recordaba la fecha fatídica de hace 5 años. Frente a la dura realidad que se avecinaba y que nadie lo vio venir, Mikasa estaba feliz de acompañar a su único primo mientras preparaba su traje para el gran día... Fue extraño que Petra se presentara esa misma noche.

Levi estaba en shock... a decir verdad estaba muy enamorado, una relación "estable" en la época de la Universidad, Levi pagaba todos los caprichos de Petra, si el no podía dar un regalo costoso a la chica venían los berrinches, era curioso pensar que tanto Levi como Historia habían estado enceguecidos por sus parejas, sin ver la manipulación que sufrían, e incluso ver a Historia culpándose de la infidelidad de Reiner fue un claro reflejo de Levi también en responsabilizarse por el pasado.

Por fortuna, finalmente Petra tuvo la "buena" conciencia, al día anterior de casarse, le confesó que estaba embarazada... de otro hombre. Y eso le dolió a Levi, ser fiel a ella y que además siempre se preocupó de Petra en su intimidad...incluso cuidarse de evitar un embarazo no deseado para que así ella pudiera titularse de enfermera y más adelante, viniesen los niños.

Mientras Mikasa rememoraba todo esto, Levi perdía la paciencia al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Oye...te quedaste dormida?

-No para nada...

\- Bueno, te dejo...mañana te llamo cuando llegue a Japón

\- Espera!- exclamo Mikasa

\- Y ahora qué?- Levi respondía perdiendo la paciencia

\- Este... si quieres te presento a mi amiga, a ver si se hacen amigos

\- Amigos dices... Así se llama ahora? - Decía el hombre con un dejo de gracia

\- Vamos... que no te de corte

\- Eres idiota... ella es una niña de tu misma edad verdad?

\- Vaya... sí que este viejo primo...no tenía idea que te preocupaba por la diferencia de edad

-Son 10 años, no lo crees?

Mikasa se estaba exasperando, además sabía que no tenía tantos minutos que son vitales.

\- Mira... se me va a terminar la recarga pero me dio una idea: te enviare una foto de ella para que la conozcas.

\- De acuerdo- decía con voz aburrida el joven para terminar con el temita.

\- Bueno Levi besos y avísame cuando llegues

\- OK, see you later

Cortando la llamada, Mikasa comenzó a buscar algunas fotos de Historia... a decir verdad todas las imágenes eran bellísimas, se veía con una mirada tranquila, feliz, dulce...algo que contrastaba al ver ahora a su amiga, en su máxima depresión.

Finalmente, decidió subir una imagen de la chica oliendo una rosa blanca, cuando fueron juntas a la playa hace unos meses atrás. Con su cabello suelto al viento y su vestido color lavanda. Parecía un ángel vuelta a la vida junto a los rayos del sol.

Instantes después, el celular de Levi dio aviso de un mensaje.

Esta Mikasa y sus locuras pensaba el hombre malhumorado. Estuvo a punto de abrir el archivo en su celular, pero finalmente decidió dejarlo para mañana, debía descansar.

Al llegar a Japón, Levi ya tenía planeado que hacer: Llamaría a la empresa de su llegada, donde comenzaría a trabajar este mismo lunes.

Cuando abrió el celular, se había olvidado la fotografía que Mikasa le había enviado, ignorando el contenido llamo a la empresa.

"Si señor Ackerman ... esta todo dispuesto para el día lunes ... Debo informarle que ya tiene cupos de 100 chicas que desean ir a su sala de masajes. Son muchas de todas las edades".

Levi no estaba impresionado en absoluto. En Nueva York pasaba algo similar, muchas mujeres paganas altas sumas de dinero por sentir los dedos del joven excitante de Japón, sin importar el estrato económico, social, si eran jóvenes o mayores. También tuvo aventuras con mujeres casadas y conocidos en el mundo de la televisión. Para Levi, lo que años atrás era un momento de disfrute con Petra, de conocimiento y pasión, ahora era todo lo contrario.

Efectivamente, de la última llamada de Mikasa por su cumpleaños, fue el día en que Levi le hicieron una propuesta. Con lo atractivo que era, el negocio de los masajes sin importar si llegaba más allá en intimidad.

En parte usaba el sexo como mero uso de poder, y si es verdad tenia momentos de intimidad con algunos clientes, y otras las rechazaba ya que no era de su tipo, no lo satisfacía en absoluto. Quizás al ver esas mujeres que gemean de placer aun le recordaba aquel rostro de Petra en sus tiempos cuando estaban juntos, y se preguntaba mientras estaba intimando si ella tenía un verdadero placer la última vez cuando estaban juntos o era fingidos, mientras esperaba un hijo de otro hombre

\- Gracias señora McKenzie ... la planificación será tal cual como en Nueva York ... tengo la elección de los clientes, sin importar si el valor de las rechazadas se triplica.

"Como usted desee, señor Ackerman"

Cortando la llamada, Levi aun tuvo el mensaje de Mikasa con la foto de la chica que tanto alarde hizo. Historia creía que se llamaba? Al carajo ...

Abrió el archivo para dejar en claro que los planos de su prima era una tontería.

Mierda ...

Levi quedo impresionado. Para el que está frente a lo que sería el mismísimo infierno durante esos 5 años, al ver esa chica era una especie de ángel, expiando sus pecados.

Cerró bruscamente el celular. Es una estupidez. Ahora no es momento de bajar la guardia. Debe enfocarse en su trabajo. Tuvimos el día domingo para relajarse y no pensar en bobadas.

Historia despertó temprano, tenía algunas diligencias que hacer y ver si esta vez su suerte le acompañaba.

Esperaba que esta vez una empresa pudiera llamarla y trabajar pronto. A pesar que Mikasa trabajaba en una tienda en venta de ropa y Annie en una pastelería, las chicas ayudaban a pagar las cuentas para que así Historia no quedara sin dinero.

"Ya que como encontraste este sitio muy genial y tranquilo, nos invitaste a vivir... eres una gran chica...No te preocupes, debes velar por ti y nosotras nos encargaremos"

Historia nuevamente fue a dejar un nuevo curriculum, rogando al cielo que su suerte cambie para mejor.

Después de dejar en varios sitios sus documentos, ya quería regresar pronto a casa, como estaba distraída no se fijó y tropezó con un tipo de traje muy apuesto.

\- Disculpe...se encuentra bien?

\- Si...gracias...no es nada

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y... como el destino lo impuso... fue un momento donde los segundos se detuvieron repentinamente.

Historia miraba fijamente a ese hombre atractivo, cabello oscuro, rasgos finos, piel pálida...pero lo que más le impresiono fue el tono de voz...demasiado sexy.

\- A-ahhhh lo siento!

La joven hizo una sutil reverencia.

Levi quedo anonadado...era la misma chica de la fotografía... no era posible que sea la misma chica que Mikasa la mencionaba...

\- Este bien... solo son cosas que suceden

La joven sonrió amenamente... pero a pesar de ese momento afloro su timidez... que debía hacer?

\- Bueno...tengo prisa...me retiro...adiós...

Sin decir nada más...se alejó rápidamente... El hombre quedo en un lapsus de no entender nada... que está pasando? Normalmente las chicas casi se le ofrecen al instante a la primera mirada, la primera frase... sin siquiera esperar a que Levi diera el primer paso.

Que hacer en esos instantes? Dar el primer paso? Decirle que era el mismo tipo que escucho sus reclamos en la noche mientras hablaba con Mikasa?

Avanzo a paso apresurado, solo quería confirmar si era la misma chica que vio bruscamente en su celular...

\- Espera... si no es ninguna molestia, te invito a un café

Historia estaba muy nerviosa... que debía hacer? Estaba aterrorizada... además los recuerdos de Reiner y la forma en como la trato invadieron su mente.

No podía permitir que nadie más se burlara de ella...

\- No...muchas gracias

Levi escucho el mensaje claramente ... estaba siendo una molestia para ella, pero lo que quería era simplemente una confirmación.

\- De acuerdo, solo quería saber tu nombre ... déjame presentarme me llamo Levi

\- Historia-dijo la joven con voz uniforme, aun dándole la espalda.

Así que Historia, la misma chica de la fotografía, la mejor amiga de su prima

\- Bueno ... un gusto Historia ... quizás nos volveremos a ver.

Diciendo esto, el hombre se marchó yendo hacia el lado opuesto con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

La joven miro detenidamente al hombre mientras se alejaba, no volteo una sola vez.

La chica llego a su departamento. Era extraño ... de una forma no se molesta molesta ni triste. Quizás tuvo algo que ver con este tipo sexy. Nunca se imaginó que los dioses del Olimpo existieran de verdad.

A pesar que es de baja estatura su belleza claramente son sus facciones, su voz hizo que Historia quedara turbada.

Alguna vez Reiner fue así con ella? Tratando de rememorar Reiner era apático, pensar lo que pensaba, esos extraños cambios de humor daba la sensación que tenía doble personalidad.

En la intimidad él nunca se preocupó de prepararla previamente ... Historia sufrió mucho al perder su virginidad pero aún así ella se mostraba feliz, que este chico se había fijado en ella.

Quizás fue muy apresurada? O él fue muy brusco? O simplemente ella se aferró más de lo que imaginaba, en el cual Reiner adquirió una reacción tan parca, por lo que ella recuerdaba él nunca fue muy amoroso con ella, ni recibió un abrazo dulce ... solo el sexo era lo único en que podría mostrar algo de afecto.

Al pensar esta revelación, Historia comprendía que la única chica ciega de esta relación tóxica era ella misma. Y volvía a repetir el mismo patrón en sus afectos familiares, solo conformarse por tan poco ...

Mientras Levi caminaba a su oficina, donde iniciaba un día común de trabajo, la secretaría que viajó días antes de Nueva York a Japón, estaba ansiosa de ver a su jefe.

Ella era una mujer carismática, muy activa y contacto días antes de su viaje por correo electrónico, donde le dio la oportunidad de buscar una nueva vida dejando atrás el pasado.

Ella se vio afectada por Levi como un hijo, por su fracaso en su matrimonio ya que su ex marido era un machista empedernido, ella dejo de lado esta relación e inicio una nueva vida.

Aun recordaba ver un Levi de pie en una avenida durante el viernes invierno avisando de su llegada, ella manejaba su automóvil, mientras que su alrededor se deja caer nieve.

Ella lo invitó a su casa por las fuertes nevadas, y finalmente mientras compartía un vaso de coñac, la joven expuso toda su vida y su fracaso con su matrimonio.

Nunca vio un hombre más sensible en su vida.

Así que la señora Mackenzie lo invitó a quedarse en su casa, para que él pueda ordenar su mente y su familia estaba en Japón.

Después de algunos días, a Levi le dio la oportunidad de trabajar como masajista mientras un tipo gay lo vio en las calles, a pesar de ser baja estatura este chico le ofreció lo que tendría la oportunidad de "ganar por millones"

Por supuesto, la mujer estaba enloquecida, desperdiciar su talento natural en acostarse con mujeres, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Solo debía saldar unas deudas que su ex había dejado (carteras costosas, ropa, anillos de diamantes en su cuenta bancaria) lo cual Levi debía pagarlas si o si, o hipotecarían la casa donde vivía Mikasa y además, no se perdonaría perder la casa en recuerdo de su madre o su tío, que habían fallecido hace algunos años.

Para él fue un alivio saber que Mikasa vivía en otro lugar, y al parecer, llevaba un tiempo viviendo con esta chica, aunque aún no sabía más detalles al respecto.

A pesar de que la deuda ya está saldada, por una razón, Mikasa seguía viviendo en ese departamento.

Por lo menos, él está tranquilo, pero el quería dejar esa casa para su prima y no tenía cara de irse a vivir ahí por todas las molestias causadas.

Decidió buscar una casa para arrendar. Por supuesto, tenía dinero más que suficiente para comprar una casa propia, pero no sabía si su destino era quedarse en Japón o en un tiempo irse a Nueva York.

Llego a la oficina, y podía sentir las llamadas para agendar. Los pagos eran desorbitantes. Levi se preguntó si habrá alguien que podría rechazarlo. Un tipo que solo busca algo de contacto físico y obtener dinero fácil.

A pesar de todo eso, se sentía un tanto vacío.

Petra tenia razones de engañarlo? Sin duda, quizás ella pudo ver su lado oscuro, que el dinero y el amor no se pueden mezclar, y Levi siempre permitía dar esos caprichos sin siquiera conformarse con un simple abrazo, caricia, un beso.

\- Se encuentra bien?

La señora McKenzie estaba preocupada al notar los rasgos sombríos del joven.

\- No...Estoy bien. Quien está en la espera?

\- Ah es la Presidenta de la empresa Yoshida, ella pago alrededor de 120000 yenes, le dije que el valor es de 15000 yenes la hora.

\- Tanto?- se decía Levi asombrado, mierda, tan "necesitada " estaba?

\- Bueno, ella es de una empresa importante, así que veras si lo rechazas o no.

\- A la mierda

Era su puto dinero, no es su culpa si ella quería pagar más de lo acordado, el mensaje era claro... ella quería estar todo el día con el. Así que el se lo dará.

Mientras tanto la mujer informaba por teléfono las cancelaciones de las 4 mujeres en espera que correspondía durante el día...era un completo caos.

Al entrar al salón, Levi volvía a mostrar ese rostro pétreo, calculado.

La mujer llevaba puesta una bata blanca, su cabello oscuro. Era alta y delgada. Era muy atractiva, como toda una Presidenta en una Compañía importante.

\- Señora Yoshida, permítame tomar su bata, vamos a iniciar un masaje.

\- No señor Ackerman, quiero que me entregue otra cosa.

Al decir eso, ella se quitó la bata mostrando su desnudez.

Levi sonreía. Sabia cuando una mujer quería dar el salto en sentir placer, y Levi con práctica había sabido aprovechar su talento. Darle el placer que una mujer quiere.

Se acercó a ella, y a pesar de lo bajo de su estatura, no le importo ni se sintió intimidado. La beso con un deseo carnal, esa mujer es muy atractiva.

Ella de 45 años y el de 28. No importaba, solo es un trabajo, nada más.

En casa, Historia bebía su taza de té, estaba más tranquila que otras veces. Sintió el maullido de Cherry, su gatita quien reclamaba por la falta de mimos.

\- Si mi amor, te alejabas de mi porque me sentías triste, verdad?

La gatita maullaba y de un brinco se acurrucó en sus piernas

Historia estaba feliz a tener nuevamente a su pequeña peluda. Mientras acariciaba su suave pelaje, recordaba a ese hombre nuevamente.

Era muy atractivo, no había nada que negar. No era ciega, tampoco una estúpida. Qué habría pasado con aquel desconocido si hubiese aceptado su invitación a un café...

"Que cosas... ni que lo vaya a volver a ver en mi vida"

En ese momento, llego Mikasa.

\- Hola! Qué bueno que estés levantada! Que tal tu día?

\- Bueno, aquí regresando después de visitar otras empresas...espero resulte todo.

Mikasa se quedó mirando... pudo percibir un leve destello de como era su amiga anteriormente.

\- Te paso algo?

\- Eh? Por qué?- dijo la chica un tanto ruborizada.

\- Ah bueno... note un brillo que extrañaba hace mucho tiempo.

Cielos. Mikasa noto que ella estaba un tanto distraída por él? Trato de evadir la pregunta por otra.

\- No es cierto. Además debo recordarte lo que me paso la noche anterior. Dormí como los mil demonios mientras escuchaba tus gritos exasperantes. Esta gente no tiene respeto de los demás.

\- Ahhhhh ... bueno...la verdad estaba hablando con una persona en especial.

\- Si si... Eren esto...Eren lo otro- decía la chica con la mirada aburrida

\- Te equivocas... llame a mi primo que hace tiempo no sabía nada de él.

\- Ah sí. El tipo que vive en...Chicago?

\- No, es Nueva York, y me dijo que ayer llego a Japón. Puedes creerlo?

\- Ahhh que genial! Si quieres puedes invitarlo al departamento. Seguramente debe estar desocupado. En donde está viviendo?

\- Bueno, él dijo que encontró una casa donde está arrendando, y ahora está en el trabajo.

\- Vaya... que organizado. Me gustaría tener la mitad del talento que tiene el.

\- Claro el ahora está trabajando en ...

Mikasa callo de pronto. No podía decir a Historia que él trabaja en un salón de masaje para mujeres.

\- Eh? Que pasa?

\- Ah, no es nada... solo que no me lo dijo.

\- Bueno, no hay problema, cuando puedas lo invitas.

"Es pan comido" pensaba Mikasa. Ella tenía un sexto sentido para las cosas y sabía que Levi era muy popular con las chicas desde que recordaba. Si Levi llegara a conocer el alma dulce de Historia puede que algo más suceda. Ya que Levi siempre ha tenido debilidad con las chicas tiernas y hermosas.

\- Ah, por cierto, Levi me envió una fotografía esta mañana. Deja buscar para que lo conozcas.

"Levi?"- pensó la chica asombrada... Acaso...?

\- Eh, que sucede?

\- Ehh... bueno, hoy me tropecé con un tipo mientras estaba en el centro, creo que se llama Levi... ja, ja, quizás es pura coincidencia.

Vaya...Mikasa estaba impresionada. Acaso ambos ya se conocieron?

\- Espera...aquí está la foto...él es mi primo.

Historia sostuvo el celular, y aquel hombre en la calle se materializo en aquella fotografía.

Sí que el mundo es pequeño.

\- Es el. Vaya no puedo creerlo!

Mikasa miro fijamente la reacción de Historia. Podía ver un brillo en sus mirada, y no solo eso, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y como un leve temblor en su mano derecha al sostener su celular.

\- Genial! Entonces las presentaciones ya están hechas. Yo lo llamare en breve y lo invito para beber cerveza o lo que sea. Él es un chico muy bueno, lo pasaremos muy bien.

Historia sonreía satisfecha. Lo que temía era que su timidez volviera a relucir al ver aquellos ojos tan profundos.

En ese instante, en la puerta apareció Annie. Estaba muy agitada y su mirada era de estupor.

\- Que pasa?- dijeron ambas chicas mientras voltearon a verla.

Annie dejo su bolso violentamente. Y con su mirada fija en Mikasa le dijo

\- Oye! Supe algo terrible! Es sobre tu primo el de Nueva York!

\- Que pasa?-Mikasa pregunto muy preocupada.

\- En la pastelería donde trabajo, mi compañera lloraba a mares. Y sabes por qué? Ella tenía cita en un salón de masajes en la ultima hora de la tarde y tú sabes lo que eso significa... mi mayor asombro, la cita se canceló! Adivina con quien esta compañera iba a tener sexo! Con Levi! Porque supe que tu queridito primo está trabajando de gigolo!

Mikasa e Historia quedaron de piedra.

\- Yo no le creí, y esta chica lloraba y me mostro la foto del tipo. Y era tu primo! Está bien bueno en esa foto no te lo puedo negar, pero me parece asqueroso que un tipo se acueste solo por dinero!

Historia se sintió morir. Su pecho latía fuertemente, no era posible que ese joven atractivo y encantador sea un aprovechado.

Mikasa no quería ni mirar a Historia, y tampoco sabía qué replicar a las palabras de Annie, mientras sacaba de su bolso una tarjeta de publicidad.

-Miren, aquí sale su nombre y su teléfono, me lo entrego mi compañera. Mikasa debes hablar con él! Yo creo que ni tenías idea que el regreso a Japón, puedes creerlo?

-Annie me puedes entregar la tarjeta, por favor?-decía Historia con un hilo de voz

\- Claro, aquí está. Para que lo quieres?

Pero Historia mirando fijamente a Mikasa, rompió la tarjeta frente a ella. Acto seguido, se levantó del comedor violentamente y se encerró en su habitación.

\- Oye que está pasando aquí? Mikasa me puedes explicar que le pasa a Hisu?

\- Annie...cuando será el día que aprenderás a mantener la boca cerrada.

Al decir eso, Mikasa salió en silencio. Sí que Levi lo jodió todo.

\- Que rayos pasa aquí? Ahora la culpa la tengo yo?- decía refunfuñando Annie sin tener idea de lo que provoco con su indiscreción.

Acostado en la cama, miraba atentamente el muro cielo pintado con color blanco. Era tan pulcro, le gustaba mucho los colores opacos.

Levi tuvo éxito de recuperar su cuerpo, aun mantenía una respiración agitada, mientras su acompañante se acercaba lentamente a su pecho.

\- Estas bien?

La mujer giró su cabeza atentamente mirando sus ojos. Podía ver la falta de brillo en esos ojos tempestuosos.

\- Claro que sí. Fue mi mejor día en décadas.

Levi escuchaba atentamente sus palabras.

\- No hay de qué señora Yoshida, es mi trabajo

\- Akane- dijo solemnemente la mujer

\- Bien Akane, ya se terminó el tiempo. Pronto serán las 6 de la tarde.

La mujer se tenía y quería vestirse. Peo Levi no se lo perdió.

Al fondo hay un baño, puedes ducharte, hay toallas limpias. No es bueno que salgas con el sudor.

\- Oh, qué amable de tu parte ... gracias.

La mujer camino hacia el baño, pero al frente había una habitación cerrada. En ella salía un letrero de NO ENTRAR.

La mujer lo ignoró por un momento mientras se daba una ducha. Mientras tanto, Levi depositó el último condón en el tacho de la basura, aquella que estaba al lado de la cama, fueron 6 en total. Si, a decir verdad lo paso bien, pero el aun no tiene una chispa, algo con que darle sentido a su vida.

Tomo su celular, tenía muchas ganas de llamar a Mikasa pero otra vez su mente volvió a abrir la fotografía y por algo extraño que parezca, se convirtió en paz al ver una historia con su cabello al viento.

Era bellísima, pero más bella aun cuando se encontraron brevemente, su voz, su timidez, golpeo el recuerdo nuevamente en su mente.

Mientras Levi seguía ensimismado viendo aquella fotografía, tarde fue su reacción al sentir como la mujer abría la habitación donde no tenía acceso en entrar.

Levi dejo de lado el celular en la cama y fue directamente a detener la acción de la mujer. Parecía muy ofendido.

\- Que pasa? Por qué no me llevaste a este lugar tan lindo.

\- Señora Yoshida, por favor, quiero que se retire de este lugar. Acá puse un cartel donde nadie puede entrar.

\- Ya veo que cambiaste mi forma de trato. Tanto te molesto?

Levi se dio cuenta que se sobrepasó al tomar fuertemente el codo de la mujer. Trato de calmarse, no era forma de tratar a una mujer así.

\- No es eso. Estuviste maravillosa. Bueno vístete, yo me bañare ahora.-dijo el joven suavizando su voz.

Mientras Levi se bañaba, Akane se vestía lentamente. Aún tenía tiempo quizás de charlar con el joven, ya que sus hijos saldrían de la Universidad en una hora más y su marido...bueno su marido trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche en una Clínica. A pesar de su condición, de status social, ella era una mujer infeliz. Su marido no le daba la atención que necesitaba y sus hijos la ignoraban prácticamente.

Esa tarde ella se sintió viva, pero no podía ignorar aquellas reacciones del joven. Era fogoso en el sexo sin duda alguna, pero el jamás le miró a la cara, mucho menos a sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama y vio el celular, al prender el equipo vio la fotografía de aquella niña con una rosa blanca en su mano. Quien es ella? Su enamorada?

Levi salió de la ducha con el cuerpo empapado. Vio que la mujer aun sostenía el celular en sus manos.

\- No creí que eras buena espiando cosas personales.

\- No es eso, solo fue curiosidad... no pienses nada malo de mi... Y tú, Levi, que es de tu vida?

\- Tú sabes, trabajo, nada más me importa.

\- Así veo.

\- Me vestiré pronto para dejarte. Ya estamos por cerrar.

\- Sé que te molestaste por haber entrado a aquella habitación. Porque lo tienes aparte? Que escondes?

Levi movió sus hombros sin importancia, mientras se vestía.

\- Solo es una habitación para mí. Es especial para mí en muchos sentidos.

\- Ya veo... esa habitación lo tienes reservado para tu chica especial.

Levi se detuvo inmediatamente y la miro fijamente.

\- De que hablas?

\- Esa habitación la tienes reservada para esta chica con rostro de ángel verdad?- dijo la mujer mostrando el contenido de aquella fotografía.

Levi abrió los ojos.

\- No te equivocas...

\- Es una ex novia o algo así?

\- Es solo una amiga de mi prima, la conocí ayer por fotografía ... no tiene importancia

La mujer sonreía cándidamente.

\- Es increíble que no sepas mentir.

Levi quedo de piedra.

La mujer termino de arreglar su cabello, esperando que Levi esté listo para retirarse de los aposentos.

Bajaron juntos y al despedirse la mujer esbozo una sonrisa y le dijo

\- Noté aquel brillo en tus ojos al ver esta foto, tal vez no te des cuenta pero cuando llegas a enamorarte de verdad será demasiado tarde.

Con esto lo beso en su mejilla y se despidió saliendo rápidamente con su automóvil de último modelo.

Levi se consideró molesto. Quien era ella para reprocharle su actitud? ¿Qué acaso ella lo conocía de toda la vida? Si solo tuvieron juntos por 5 horas, solo teniendo sexo, gimiendo sin importar nada en lo absoluto.

Nuevamente Levi dejo que su conciencia se perdiera. Era una estupidez que sacar conclusiones apresuradas. A Historia solo la conoció de lejos, nada más, es verdad, es una joven dulce, bella, una chica que cualquier hombre podría tener. No él. No por su vida promiscua. Se obtuvieron asqueado obtendrán lo mismo.

Llegando a su casa por primera vez, difícilmente un enorme vacío. Ni el placer llego a calmar su dolor, ni todo el dinero del mundo trato de dar alguna dicha en su alma.

A pesar que salió del edificio muy limpio, llegando a casa se vio asqueroso. Fue al baño para lavarse la cara. No se mantuvo tranquilo en absoluto. Miró fijamente al espejo y en verdad su mirada se vio perdida, qué decepcionado se vio.

Y por primera vez durante mucho tiempo ... Levi Ackerman se convirtió completamente solo.

CONTINUARA ...


	2. Capitulo 2 : Ella es tan Dulce

PARTE II

ELLA ES TAN DULCE

Han pasado algunos días, comenzando la floreciente primavera. Era bellísimo como la villa donde vivía Historia se llenaba de hermosas flores. Era en realidad un lugar de ensueño.

Historia seguía cada día buscando trabajo, pero ya estaba muy cansada que todo le resulte mal. Estaba pensando seriamente en trabajar en la pastelería o en el shopping, si seguía con su obstinación, el dinero se agotara y tendrá muchos problemas.

Mikasa se disculpó lo que había pasado con Levi en haberle mentido una información tan importante, lo que Historia accedió, ella también se disculpó por haber actuado tan "inmaduramente", así que al final volvieron a ser tan unidas como siempre. Eso hizo que el plan de Mikasa nuevamente inhalara la supuesta "atracción secreta" entre ambos.

Historia estuvo de acuerdo de invitar a Levi la semana próxima, para una junta con los amigos. Además serviría para que ambos primos pudieran estar juntos y compartir.

Aunque Historia amablemente accedió para la junta, no podía dejar de imaginarse como Levi podía tener a cualquier mujer en la palma de su mano. Lo que ella se preguntó... ¿Habrá amado a alguien alguna vez?

Gruño enfadada, no es su asunto sobre Levi, opto por dar vuelta la página y solo debía esperar a ver si tenía alguna suerte de una llamada para trabajar en lo que ella ha estudiado.

Si pasado esa semana fracasa, ella aviso que haría el plan de trabajar con alguna de las chicas además todo trabajo tiene una enseñanza.

Hasta que en la misma tarde, sonó su celular. Era una de las empresas donde Historia dejo su currículo en la tarde. Ella terminaba de cambiarse ropa, en el cual consistía un vestido color rosa con grandes bolsillos a los lados y zapatillas deportivas, mientras revisaba el siguiente mensaje en su celular:

"Le acabo de informar que tiene una entrevista a las 9 de la mañana. Se ruega ser puntual"

En esto, apareció la dirección y bueno la suerte está echada.

Historia llamo a las chicas esperando tener buenas vibras, y ni tontas ni perezosas avisaron que llegando a casa habrá una celebración.

Historia se reía, si solo es una entrevista no hay nada seguro.

Finalmente las chicas llegaron antes de lo presupuestado.

—Hola Hisu!—clamaron Mikasa y Annie.

—¡Oh tan temprano llegaron! ¿Acaso les trajo el tren bala? —exclamaba la chica igual de feliz

—Oh no. Nos encontramos con Levi que aviso a Mikasa que pasaría a buscarnos. Y la suerte que justo hoy se compró un auto cero kilómetro.

Historia queda muda de la impresión.

—Hola permiso

—Hay Levi pasa pasa, no seas tímido!—exclamaba Mikasa

Tanto Historia como Levi se miraron a los ojos y se saludaron cordialmente

—Así que eras tú. ¿Vaya que ha pasado tiempo como estas?

—Yo muy bien. Gracias por venir a dejar a las chicas.

—

Mikasa estaba feliz. Ya que el cambio de Levi fue cuando la llamo por teléfono aquel día. Dijo que se sentía solo y que quería enmendar los errores cometidos en apartar a su familia.

Por supuesto, Mikasa informo que las chicas estaban al tanto de su trabajo pero no comento nada sobre la pequeña discusión que tuvieron por la situación de él, y solamente dejo que el tiempo quedara en el olvido.

— ¿Y que tal como estuvo el trabajo?—pregunto Annie de manera casual

—Eh si bien...ya sabes que solo lo hago por el dinero nada más.

Historia no pudo reprimir un suspiro de fastidio. Levi se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, ya que estas aquí, quédate un toque para celebrar la entrevista de Hisu! Si somos más es mejor—decía Mikasa tratando de cambiar el agrio ambiente

—Si Si!—exclamaba Annie—voy a llamar a Armin

—¡Y yo a Eren!

—Hay chicas—decía Historia desanimada mientras ellas la ignoraban notoriamente haciendo grititos de felicidad.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntaba Levi curioso

—Es que si llegan esos dos, se volverán unos pegotes con sus novios y nos ignoraran

Levi sonreía. Era verdad, cuando uno está enamorado pierde cierta realidad de las cosas.

—¿Y tú tienes novio?—preguntaba tratando de romper el hielo

—No hace un tiempo ya.

—Bueno, debemos avanzar en hacer una fiesta aquí—decía Annie mientras comenzaban a planificar algunos comestibles.

—No te preocupes Hisu ...Annie y yo iremos a comprar algo al supermercado, ya regresamos.

Y sin más, las chicas salieron dejándolos solos.

Sin embargo, Mikasa se detuvo a unos pocos pasos

—¿Que sucede?—preguntaba Annie

—Debemos dejarlos los más solos que podamos, tiene que haber un avance

—Oye deja de imaginarte cosas, pareces una psicótica

—Ya sabes que tengo un sexto sentido y veras que ellos...

-Ya ya vamos a comprar las cosas antes de que lleguen los chicos

Mientras tanto en el departamento, Historia le ofreció a Levi algún refresco. Quería ser la anfitriona perfecta.

Levi bebió de su refresco tranquilo. A pesar de la calma se podía sentir una atmosfera un tanto incomoda.

—Y bien... mañana es el día ¿verdad?

—Eh si

—¿Que estudiaste?

—Secretaria Ejecutiva

—Tengo una amiga de la Universidad. Ella es muy col, le preguntare si necesita personal para que eches un vistazo.

Muchas gracias eres muy amable—decía Historia agradecida.

—¿Y el lugar es muy lejos de aquí?

—Eh la verdad no me fije mucho con la dirección, pero más tarde lo veré en Mapas

—Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte antes de irme al trabajo, solo dame la dirección...

—Gracias... no te molestes

Nuevamente ella lo rechazaba. Levi se sintió incomodo, primero invitación a un café y ahora acompañarla para su entrevista. Era en verdad desesperante.

Un momento... ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que le provocaba esta chica?

Historia sin duda alguna comenzó a crear la coraza para no salir lastimada. Viendo que su timidez aun no le ayudaba en nada, rechazaba de plano todo lo que Levi le ofrecía. De hecho así actuaba cuando le gustaba Reiner en la preparatoria.

Un momento... ¿acaso le gustaba este tipo?

Mierda. Debía hacer algo pronto. No quería ser una creída y petulante. Lo que Levi haga con su vida es solo opción de él.

—No te preocupes... de verdad no quiero ser una molestia... a cambio de eso... te aviso para decirte que tal me fue, y vemos la opción de tu amiga... ¿de acuerdo?

Vaya que la chica es sensata. Levi estuvo de acuerdo.

—Claro... espera deja anotar tu número en mi celular.

Mientras se anotaban sus números, se dio el paso de una confianza un poco más estrecha.

Conversaban sobre sus gustos musicales ...Historia le gustaba la musica pop como Michael Jackson y Madonna ...Levi en cambio tiene gustos en rock clasico...su banda favorita son los Guns N"Roses.

Notaron que el tiempo paso rapido, porque ya notaba que se estaba anocheciendo.

—Historia... me gustaría ir al servicio, me indicas el camino por favor

—Eh claro que si...sígueme

Ambos caminaron dirigiendo al baño. La joven indico la puerta, como ya es un poco tarde ya estaba comenzando a oscurecerse. Levi apretó el interruptor, pero hubo un corte que quemo la ampolleta quedando el baño a oscuras.

—¡Rayos!

—No es nada, cálmate...solo era para lavarme las manos—decía Levi calmando los nervios de la joven...cielos sí que era vergonzante.

—¡No! Espera, lo siento de veras.

—Cálmate... solo es un lavado de manos te lo aseguro.

—Si pero vendrán los chicos y no sé si aún tenemos más ampolletas guardadas. O tendré que avisar a las chicas que están comprando.

—Está bien... pero déjamelo a mí para revisar.

—No es necesario... déjame a mí... yo sé dónde están guardadas

Levi volvió a sentir una molestia, pero accedió a instalar la escalera para que Historia se pudiera subir, ayudándola también a enfocar la luz de su celular.

Después de mucho tantear casi a oscuras, encontró las dichosas ampolletas, que estaban en el mueble más alto.

—Las encontré. No fue tan difícil. La colocare de inmediato.

Levi no dijo nada y solo accedió a correr la escalera donde estará conectado el foco.

Era una escena muy graciosa. Casi a oscuras y a pesar de estar montada en la escalera, Historia por ser de estatura pequeña, no lograba alcanzar instalar la ampolleta.

Lo único que se le ocurrió, es ponerse los pies en puntillas, lo que finalmente quito el que este desperfecto depositándolo en su bolsillo y así logro colocar el nuevo.

—Ah! ¡Finalmente llegó la luz!—exclamaba la chica aliviada.

—¡Cuidado!—exclamó Levi.

Lo que paso a continuación fue casi en cámara lenta. Historia al perder el equilibrio comenzó a caer de espaldas, pero antes que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, Levi logro tomar a la chica y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente. No había dudas, era una extraña conexión que va más allá de lo que han sentido por otra persona anteriormente.

—¿Porque eres tan testadura? Casi te accidentas.

Si bien su voz no sonó tan frio como quería, podía evocar una preocupación.

Finalmente la bajo suavemente, e Historia nuevamente se afloró su terrible timidez. Tan así que no quiso mirarlo nuevamente.

—Ya veo... ¿te caigo mal verdad?

—No... No es eso... es solo...

—¿Porque me rechazas? Solo quiero ayudarte...

—Te aseguro que no se trata de eso...

Levi se sentía herido en su orgullo propio. Mientras esta en su trabajo, todo es tan distinto. Las chicas que él ha intimado demostraban una especie de lujuria, deseo, adoración. Todo lo que el ofrecía para ellas era lo máximo.

Pero con Historia es todo diferente. Si bien le ha afectado aquella fotografía que ve cada día al llegar a casa, mientras se sentía vacío por dentro, ella en parte le calmaba aquella ansiedad.

—Entonces dime porque te comportas así.

Levi necesitaba respuestas. Estaba realmente ansioso, nuevamente la imagen del recuerdo de las mujeres golpeaban su mente.

—Es...solo...

—Es porque te sientes incomoda en mi presencia, ¿no es así? ¿Acaso crees que podré tocarte o hacerte algo más sin tu consentimiento cuando estamos solos?

Historia encendió sus mejillas... si es verdad esa idea cruzo por su mente... pero no era la chica asustada a ser forzada a tener sexo con el... era la chica deseando que el la toque.

—No es eso... es que...yo...

Levi toco dulcemente su mejilla... podía sentir sus dedos lentamente acariciando su piel. Eso la dejo sin fuerzas, ahogando un leve gemido...de hecho es la primera vez que alguien la trataba tan dulcemente, a pesar que las palabras de Levi sonaban con mucho resentimiento, sus acciones eran tan dóciles.

Historia lo miro fijamente. Ahora sus dedos acariciaban sus labios. Una forma de disculpa por haber sido tan rudo unos momentos.

—Lo siento mucho...no debí tratarte así... no es tu culpa si tu no confías en mí.

Mierda. ¿Qué hacer en esta situación? ¿Desde cuando ella se estaba volviendo tan importante para él sin siquiera ella mostrar un indicio de deseo carnal? ¿Sin siquiera ella desnudarse en frente del como lo han hecho otras mujeres? Por primera vez, Levi comenzó a desear besar aquellos labios carnosos. Esto era aún más erótico de lo que se imaginaba.

Y bueno sin perder tiempo, Levi dio el paso lo que sería besar esta joven tan bella.

Pero antes de iniciar aquel contacto, fueron interrumpidos con el sonido del timbre.

Dieron un salto volviendo a la realidad.

—¡Oh cielos! Llegaron los chicos—comentaba Historia nerviosa evitando mirar a Levi a los ojos.

Bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, tratando de mantener la calma aun con sus mejillas encendidas.

Mientras tanto, en el baño se oyó un suave cierre en la puerta.

Apoyando la espalda en la puerta interior, sin saber que hacer a continuación, Levi comenzó a acariciar su cabello nerviosamente.

"Mierda"

El timbre sonaba cada vez más.

—¡Ya voy!

Hisu abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa fue recibida por ruidos de cornetines y confetis

—¡Felicidades!

Ambos chicos la saludaron muy alegres.

—¡Historia! Espero con esta sorpresa te animes y que tengas suerte para mañana—decía Armin en su estilo.

—Claro que sí, es pan comido, ¿verdad Historia?—decía muy orgullosamente Eren con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto!—decía muy feliz la chica.

En ese momento bajo Levi.

—Ah chicos él es Levi, primo de Mikasa. —decía casual Hisu presentándolo.

—Hola—decía Armin muy educado

—¿Cómo estás?—lo secundaba Eren

—Bien...

—Las chicas están comprando algunas cosas al súper, mientras iré a la cocina para servirles algo...tengo refrescos.

—¿No te queda cerveza?—preguntaba Eren

—Lo siento—decía dulcemente Historia mientras preparaba los vasos.

Eren miraba a Levi, y se sorprendía lo serio que era. En parte si le hacía un aire a Mikasa a veces, pero es extraño que él se haya quedado en casa junto a Historia y no haber salido con su prima.

¿O quizás?

—Oye... ¿así que tú eres el novio de Mika?—preguntaba Levi con los brazos cruzados.

—Si... ¿por qué?

Levi lo quedo mirando muy serio.

—Pobre que hagas llorar a Mikasa, si no te la veras conmigo. ¿Entendido?

—Eren—decía Armin un tanto nervioso tratando de calmar la situación si se llegaran a los golpes...

—Tranquilo hombre... entre nosotros está todo bien. —decía Eren con voz relajada.

—Así me gusta

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntaba casual Historia mientras les servía los vasos.

—No nada Hisu... debes hacer algo para calmar a tu novio

—Eh?—Historia se sonrojo vivamente.

Levi se quedó mirando a Eren aún más serio que de costumbre. Lo haría callar con un puñetazo.

—Ah! Es solo una broma, ¿verdad Eren?—decía nervioso Armin, ya que no le gustaba el ambiente agrio que se volvió de repente.

En ese momento llegaron Annie y Mikasa...y tal como era la sospecha de Historia hace unos instantes, las chicas se quedaron pegadas a sus respectivas parejas.

Finalmente se sentaron en el comedor, había papas fritas, galletas, sándwiches, bebidas y 2 pack de cerveza.

—Ohhh eso si es vida—exclamaba Eren bebiendo una lata fría, mientras se devoraba los sándwiches.

—Oye Mikasa... dile a tu novio que no se lo coma todo. —le advertía Levi molesto.

Mikasa se reía, le encantaba esas acciones de Eren a veces tan infantil. Era un encanto.

—¡Esto es delicioso!—decía Armin y Annie movía su cabeza afirmativamente.

Mientras tanto Levi comía lo justo y necesario, tratando de aparentar normalidad. Lo que paso con Historia en el baño lo resolverá después.

—Hisu... ten toma una cerveza.

—Ah Mikasa... no puedo... sabes que mañana debo ir a la entrevista y...

—Que no te de corte Hisu! Es aun temprano y además ya eres mayor de edad, ¡vamos ten!—invitaba Eren para que la chica recibiera la lata.

Ella accedió. No era tanto por la entrevista, sino que ella nunca ha bebido alcohol no estaba acostumbrada y temía estar en estado de ebriedad o no estar en condiciones en la mañana, pero al fin y al cabo con una lata bastaba... Además ya tenía 18 años.

—Ok... brindemos.

Todos los demás chocaron las latas muy alegres.

—¡Chin Chinnnnnn!

Los minutos pasaron y se vaciaba una que otra lata. Los demás comestibles quedaron en nada.

—¡Ahí estoy lleno los sándwiches estaban deliciosos!—opinaba Armin

—Qué bueno que te haya gustado —respondía Annie.

—De verdad creí que tú lo hayas preparado, si eres la mejor cocinera del mundo.

—Creíste mal—decía Annie con una carcajada.

En ese entonces Eren que se tomó alrededor de 5 latas, estaba ebrio.

—Eren, Eren. Oye detente.

—Ah Mikasa, no seas tan cargante—decía el chico mientras la besaba apasionadamente

Levi estaba que echaba humo. Mierda, si él se distraía, no sería novedad si llegara a suceder en sorprender a Mikasa y Eren acostados juntos en la habitación contigua, sin importar si él está presente.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme, son las 22 horas y ustedes chicas deben trabajar mañana. Yo me encargo de llevar a los chicos a sus casas.

—No te preocupes, Levi—decía Mikasa mientras sentía como Eren se apoyaba en su hombro fingiendo que se había quedado dormido.

—Si es verdad, es tarde ya—decía Historia un tanto mareada. Efectivamente durante la velada con una lata de cerveza se emborracho y sin saber que hacer o decir, se quedó quieta mientras comía y comía. Estaba muy nerviosa con lo que sucedió con Levi, y temía meter la pata con algún comentario o una reacción fuera de lugar.

Por cierto, Levi aun mantenía una calma y hablaba lo justo y necesario, aunque a veces la miraba fijamente como si quisiera decirle algo.

—Bueno Annie debo marcharme, ¡Eren oye es hora de irnos!—decía Armin, y cuál fue su sorpresa que Eren se quedó profundamente dormido apoyado en el hombro de Mikasa.

—¡Oye!—decía Levi bastante molesto.

—Esteeee... mejor que Eren se quede a dormir aquí, así podrá recuperarse... además tenemos una habitación para invitados... ¿cierto Historia?—Decía Mika.

—Eh...si...claro... que se quede a dormir aquí

—¡Ni hablar! Armin...ayúdame a cargarlo—decía Levi con voz resuelta.

—Si—respondía el chico.

Mientras ambos cargaban a un ebrio Eren, Mikasa no pudo evitar disimular un leve puchero, ya que la excusa perfecta de la habitación de invitados era tener un momento a solas con su novio, de las oportunidades que han tenido siempre consistía en hacerlo en su casa con el temor de ser sorprendidos por los señores Jeager si llegaban de improviso del trabajo.

Después de ubicar a Eren en el asiento de atrás, Armin se despidió de Annie con suaves besos y promesas. Levi se despidió de Mikasa, aunque él se dio cuenta que la chica tenía una mirada decepcionada, pero el siendo su primo mayor, quería protegerla de las garras del chico de ojos esmeralda.

—Cuídate... nos vemos

—Si... avísame cuando llegues a casa...maneja con cuidado.

Levi se dirigió para despedirse de Historia. El aire era frio y se fijó como la joven cubría sus brazos, entonces con voz uniforme se despidió

—Bueno, descansa y que tengas suerte mañana... ¿de acuerdo?

—Si...

—Nos vemos

Levi la abrazo para despedirse... Historia estaba nerviosa pero con ese abrazo sintió calidez. Él se acercó sutilmente a su oído y le dijo

—Después hablaremos lo que paso entre nosotros...discretamente.

Se alejó y se subió al auto prendiendo las luces. Mikasa y Annie se despedían con la mano mientras Eren seguía acostado en el asiento trasero.

Levi dio una última mirada a Historia y encendió motores para marcharse.

Mientras se dirigía a la casa de ambos jóvenes, Levi prendió la radio para poner un poco de música..Tenia un MP3 donde empezo a tocar el tema _Swett Child O"Mine _de _Guns N"Roses . _A decir verdad es muy fan de esta banda, desde que era un adolescente.

Sin duda la musica estridente y con los acordes de guitarras sonaban muy alto.

—¿No está un poco fuerte el volumen? Eren está durmiendo—decía Armin preocupado

—No lo está. ¿Cierto Eren?

Armin quedo sorprendido, al mirar el asiento trasero, Eren se levantó refunfuñando muy molesto.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba actuando?

—Lo suponía, es un truco muy viejo del chico fingiendo estar borracho y quedarse en la casa de la chica para estar un momento a solas ¿verdad?—decía Levi mirando al joven desde el espejo retrovisor.

—¡Mierda!

Armin escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Levi. Es verdad, el romance entre él y Annie era muy inocente, en cambio el de Eren y Mikasa era muy loco y apasionado...a pesar que son amigos desde la niñez, el truco de Eren lo había engañado por completo.

Eren quedo sin palabras, mientras veía pasar las calles oscuras con los brazos cruzados.

Las tres muchachas entraron al departamento, era tarde, pero estaban tan agotadas que ni ánimos les dio ordenar el desastre del comedor.

Historia se dio una ducha para ver si podía calmar los mareos. Decididamente jamás volverá a tomar alcohol.

Su cuerpo pesaba como saco de papas, pero debía descansar para mañana... sin duda alguna ella se emborrachaba hasta con jugo de uva.

A la mañana siguiente, aun roncando, mientras Cherry se acomodaba entre sus piernas, ella sintió el ruido de unas cortinas y el sol golpeo directamente a su rostro.

-Awwwnnnnn

—Buenos días Hisu, oye ya me voy al trabajo, que tengas mucha suerte—decía Mikasa

—Eh? ¿Qué hora es? Las 7?

-No...Son más de las 8, Annie se aburrió de hablarte y se fue temprano.

Historia abrió los ojos. Más de las 8? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se había quedado dormida!

Con el movimiento brusco sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza

—Ahhhhh!

—Oye toma esto, es para la resaca...por suerte no has vomitado la cama... bueno, debo irme adiós —decía la chica mientras ofrecía un vaso con analgésicos antes de partir

—Es...espera... no he visto la dirección

—Oh Hisu tan distraída...demonios ok yo te la veo en Mal y te la dejo anotada...

Después de unos momentos Mikasa encontró la dirección y el dejo anotada en una hoja.

—Mira debes tomar el metro hasta Estación Shibuya... caminas unas 4 cuadras y llegas a la Empresa Fritz Company Limited, ¿entendido?

—¡Si! ¡Gracias Mika me salvaste!

-Oka, me cuentas los detalles, nos vemos.

Bueno, ahora debía bañarse aún seguía el molesto dolor de cabeza, no alcanzara a tomar desayuno sobre todo el comedor que está hecho un chiquero, pero demonios, podría vomitar en el camino.

Al momento de estar lista, peinada y maquillada, tomo su cartera y fue a dirigir a la entrevista. Ella tenía la sensación que quizás esta vez las cosas resultaran tal como lo tenía planeada.

El metro estaba atestado de gente, cuando llego a la Estación Shibuya casi se queda atrapada entre la gente y por un segundo alcanzo a bajarse antes que las puertas se cerraran.

—Uff por un pelo

Mientras caminaba, recordó cuando Levi se ofreció a llevarla a la empresa.

—Soy una idiota...

Miraba su reloj y eran las 8:55... ¿Llegaría en 5 minutos caminar las 4 cuadras hasta la Empresa? Se quitó los zapatos y a pies descalzos comenzó a correr, ya que temía quebrar su tacón del zapato o sufrir un esguince.

Al momento de llegar justo eran las 9...Estaba un poco agotada yendo a la carrera pero lo importante es que llego. No le quedo otra que volver a colocarse sus zapatos.

—Señorita Historia Reiss? —pregunto la secretaria

—Eh...si...soy yo

—Hola que tal, usted tiene una entrevista con el señor Fritz

—Si...así es

—Podría esperar unos minutos, ya la tengo agendada de su llegada...El señor llegara unos minutos más tarde, así que por favor, tome asiento.

—Si muchas gracias...Eh... podría ocupar el baño si no es mucha molestia

—Oh por supuesto, aquí le indico—dijo la mujer

Al entrar al baño, Historia puso seguro a la puerta, lo que quería era refrescarse un poco y además lavarse los pies... ¿qué hacer en ese momento? ¿Acaso lavárselos en la lava manos?

—Ni hablar...

Momentos después, la joven salió del baño sin siquiera levantar sospechas. Al sentarse, le pregunto a la secretaria si su jefe ha llegado...

—No...Aún no... Solo espere un momento por favor.

Eran las 9:30

Las 10:00

Las 11:00

Y del tipo sin señales de vida.

Historia estaba agotada...tenía hambre, con todo el ajetreo de la mañana para estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Se dio por vencida.

Decidió irse, no era justo que el tipo se burle de ella, y estar toda una mañana.

—Señorita me retiro...

— ¡No se vaya! Ah! Ahí viene.

Ella lo miro para directamente en su imaginación mandarle una patada voladora.

El tipo si era alto, de buen vestir.

—¡Oh disculpe! Tuve unos asuntos que atender y se me paso el tiempo. Por favor adelante...

En ese momento el celular de Historia comenzó a llamar. El hombre la miro curiosamente.

—Ah...no se preocupe... devolveré la llamada después...

La chica apago su celular sin siquiera ver quien pudo haberla llamado y lo siguió. El hombre era muy alto, rubio, usa anteojos y tiene una bien cuidada barba.

—Disculpe señorita...-decía el hombre sentando en un sillón de caoba mientras miraba su currículo—Historia Reiss...Bienvenida a nuestra empresa... soy Zeke Fritz mucho gusto.

—Gracias señor Fritz

—No No...llámame Zeke...estamos en confianza

La chica asintió atentamente.

—Veo que tienes un excelente currículo, trabajaste en las empresas Weapon, muy prestigiosa además... ¿Algún motivo de tu salida?

Historia no podía decirle que se derivó a un término amoroso como paso en las otras entrevistas. Así que para que suene más sutil indico

—Temas personales

—Mmmmm ya veo... ¿todos tenemos un mal día verdad?

—Si—asentía la joven un poco tímida.

El hombre la miro fijamente. Después de unos momentos, volvió a mirar el currículo y le dijo.

—Muy bien, eres muy talentosa... ¿Podrías estar en la sala de espera? Mi secretaria te informara de inmediato si trabajas con nosotros o no. Eso es por el atraso de mi llegada.

—De acuerdo—dijo la joven con tranquilidad

—Excelente Historia, mucha suerte—la despidió con un apretón de manos.

—Gracias señor Fritz...digo Zeke.

El hombre sonrió, mientras la chica salía de la oficina.

Al esperar por unos minutos en la sala de estar, apareció la secretaria y al acercarse a la joven le dijo que estaba contratada.

Historia estaba feliz. Estaba muy agradecida...toda esa espera valió la pena.

—Bueno señorita Reiss, para el lunes estará disponible, por si tiene alguna cosa que hacer

—Gracias, pero me gustaría empezar lo más pronto si es posible.

—Vaya que entusiasta. ¿Te parecería mañana mismo?

—Si.

—Bueno, le daré aviso al señor Fritz que usted se inicia mañana...entonces bienvenida. Por supuesto, necesito sus medidas para entregarle su uniforme de la Compañía.

Después de unos momentos, Historia estaba fuera del edificio, quería gritar de emoción. ¡Al fin lo había logrado!

¡Ahhhh las chicas estarían muy contentas! Al fin y al cabo sobre la fiesta si sirvió para las buenas vibras.

También recordó la promesa que iba a avisarle a Levi, quizás esta vez sí podría aceptar la invitación por un café.

Al prender el celular, tenía alrededor de 20 llamadas perdidas.

Todas eran de Levi.

¡Que frustración! Fue justo cuando llego Zeke y por la hora acordada, era lógico que él pensaba que podría haber terminado su entrevista de hace rato. Pero bueno, esta vez ella le explicara lo que ocurrió por no haber atendido sus llamadas.

Al llamarlo salía buzón de voz.

Que tenía el celular apagado o estaba fuera de cobertura.

En ese momento, el celular de Levi lo tenía apagado, estaba encima de sí mientras la habitación se podía escuchar fuertes gemidos.

—¡Ah Levi! ¡Mas! ¡Mas!

Levi no se dio por enterado que Historia le había devuelto las llamadas, lo cual él se sintió decepcionado que ella no le respondiera.

Con su leve molestia de haberla llamado tantas veces, apago su equipo y tomo la cliente que estaba ansiosa para su reclamo, mientras el sentía una ira indescriptible en su interior.

Historia llamo unas 5 veces más, y no hubo respuesta.

Suspiro muy contrariada. Posiblemente él estaba ocupado con su "trabajo" y por eso no podía responderle.

Ella se recriminaba internamente. Debía dejar de pensar en él, no puede sentirse decepcionada si finalmente lo que ella más anhelaba en tener un trabajo por fin lo pudo obtener después de mucho tiempo de penas y desdichas.

Por fin tendría el dinero para la cirugía de su gata, ella es lo más importante en su vida ahora.

Llego al departamento, cambio de ropa y se dispuso a limpiar todo el desastre de la noche anterior. Después de haber terminado, llamo a Mikasa y Annie avisándoles de su suerte.

—Que felicidad Hisu! Sabía que lo lograrías

—Gracias Annie

—!Genial! Llamare a Eren y volvamos a celebrar como lo hicimos ayer

—Ni muerta Mikasa

Después de terminar las llamadas, de pronto su celular empezó a sonar

Era Levi!

—Hola Levi ¿cómo estás?

—Hay Hisu... te llame temprano para saber cómo te ha ido

—¡Me fue súper bien!

Levi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

—Me alegro un montón escuchar eso.

—Te llame de vuelta, pero me imagino que te encontrabas ocupado en lo que haces...No quiero ser una molestia si no dispones de tiempo...

—No te preocupes...ya termine, además cancele las otras clientes, quería tomarme el día. Si tú quieres esta vez salgamos a tomar un café más tarde.

—Bueno...esta vez acepto.

Ambos quedaron en silencio de golpe. En realidad tener esa conversación aunque sea por teléfono les reconfortaba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Al final saliste a algún lado para celebrar antes? ¿Que no querías hablar conmigo?

—¡Tonto! Pasaron algunas situaciones que no me esperaba

—¿Situaciones?

—Si... así es... la verdad es que mi jefe llego muy tarde para la entrevista y no pude responder tu llamada.

Levi al escuchar eso, se sentía mucho más tranquilo...así que era por eso

—Que idiota de jefe en llegar tarde, ¿no lo crees?—comentaba Levi con su humor negro

—Si así es... pero bueno...caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes—respondía con la misma picardía la chica.

—Entonces ¿cuándo comienzas?

—Mañana... en realidad estoy muy ansiosa y me moría de ganas de hacer lo que me gusta.

Levi escuchaba a la muchacha y le hizo evocar un deseo que sintió cuando era más joven, había estudiado Ingeniería Comercial, cuando las cosas eran tan sencillas.

—Entiendo el sentimiento—decía Levi muy para sí mismo.

La joven sonreía gratamente.

—Levi, ¿alguna vez has pensado en dejar lo que haces? Digo, sé que es tu elección y no tengo derecho a entrometerme, pero... ¿si trataras de comenzar de nuevo? ¿Hacer lo que te gusta?

—Cada día... pero...

—Pero que...

Levi estaba nervioso. A decir verdad esta chica le hacía sacar verdades ocultas en su alma. Sin duda que lo que sucedió en el baño no era para nada una casualidad. Ella podía hablar tranquilamente con él por teléfono, pero cuando el contacto es directo, ella afloja su timidez frente a él, y eso lo enloquece. Como desearía tenerla al frente y abrazarla. Es un sentimiento totalmente diferente cuando esta con otras mujeres.

Lamentablemente en ese momento, la chica con la cual Levi tuvo intimidad, había escuchado toda la conversación mientras salía del baño. Llena de celos, ella se abalanzo de Levi fuera de sí.

Historia se preocupó por unos gritos extraños de mujer en el celular.

—Oye ¡¿qué te pasa?!

Historia quedo asustada mientras aun esperaba en línea

—Levi?

De pronto escucho un golpe, y la niña escucho claramente la voz de una mujer que vociferaba fuera de si

—Escúchame bien perra maldita. Él es mío ¿me escuchaste? ¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte a el porque te mato!

—¡Basta ya!—gritaba Levi mientras trataba de forcejear con la mujer tratando de calmarla.

Historia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mientras aún se escuchaba como la mujer lloraba desconsolada y Levi pudo tomar su teléfono

—¿Historia? ¿Historia? ¿Estás ahí?

Levi escucho un gemido reprimido. La niña estaba aguantando sus lágrimas.

—Por favor... dime algo...

—Vete a la mierda

Al decir eso, la joven apago su celular.

Levi nerviosamente volvía a revolver sus cabellos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Desde que termino su "turno" con esa mujer, vio que Historia le había devuelto las llamadas. Estaba sorprendido que ella lo llamara, quizás quería explicar la razón de no poder contestarle y que también la promesa que ella le avisara como le había ido. Llamo a la señora McKenzie que los siguientes turnos estaban suspendidos. Quería tomarse el día libre para estar con ella, quizás un café y después entablar la conversación pendiente que tenían.

No había excusas, la culpa no era de la mujer que aún seguía en el suelo llorando lastimosamente, él era el único responsable.

Y se merecía que Historia lo odie en ese mismo momento.

Con la noticia de que Historia finalmente ha conseguido trabajo, las chicas fueron a comprarle un obsequio especial. Sin embargo al llegar al departamento, encontraron las cortinas corridas, luces apagadas.

Historia se había quedado durante el día acostada reprimiendo sus lágrimas. Annie se preocupó y el acompaño preparándole agua con azúcar, mientras Mikasa tenía sospecha cual se desato la enorme tristeza en la chica.

Salió fuera un momento, y llamo a Levi, el sin duda alguna pudo saber la verdadera razón.

Después de un buen rato llamándolo finalmente contesto

—Levi! Al fin contestas.

—Hola

—¿Estas borracho? ¿Qué carajos pasó?

—Nada en verdad—seguía contestando Levi con la lengua trabada. Estaba muy ebrio.

—¿En dónde estás?

—Ahí estoy en un bar que queda cerca de casa, creo que se llama Paradise o que se yo.

—Voy enseguida, no te muevas.

Avisando a Annie, Mikasa salió raudamente para encontrarse con su primo. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Estaba claro que algo grave paso con él y su amiga, pero necesitaba respuestas.

Al llegar al local reconoció el vehículo. Entro y bueno, la música era muy fuerte y en una de las barras sentado lo encontró bebiendo todo el contenido de un wiski.

—Oye ya basta. Deja de hacer el ridículo. Es mejor que vayamos a casa. —dijo la chica mientras le quitaba el vaso.

Levi miro muy enfadado a la chica.

—Ya basta Mikasa. Te comportas igual que una madre... ¿no te cansas de eso? Déjame tranquilo.

—Es hora de irnos, es muy tarde.

Lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a llevárselo. El problema es que esta el auto estacionado, y con lo ebrio que estaba no era capaz de manejar.

La chica se dirigió al dueño del local que mañana se llevarían el vehículo. Le dejo una cuota en dinero a lo cual el hombre acepto gustoso.

Se fueron caminando hasta llegar a la casa. Se sentó en el sillón Levi para tratar de explicar que fue lo que sucedió con Historia.

Al final le conto todo.

Mikasa estaba dolida. Levi si la ha cagado de verdad.

—¿Soy una mierda, lo entiendes? Me merezco lo que me está sucediendo.

—Levi pero no te lo tomes así. Historia te quiere. —Ella comprendía el tono de voz de su primo, y quería reconfortarlo.

—Deja de hablar bobadas. Ella me odia y merecido lo tengo.

—Levi lo sé...cuando ella te vio en fotografía, pude notar algo diferente en ella. ¿Acaso no lo has sentido?

En efecto. Él sabía que Mikasa tenía razón. Aun le daba vueltas lo que sucedió esa vez, cuando casi se besaban.

—¿Y tú Levi? ¿Que sientes por ella?

—Antes me turbaba al ver su fotografía, se veía tan dócil, pura. Cada vez que terminaba en ese trabajo de mierda, miraba su foto. Era una locura, pero esto se ahondo cuando nos conocimos. Mierda, me ha dejado totalmente anonadado. Me gusta, cada día que pasa me gusta mucho más. Ella ni se compara con las mujeres en que me he acostado...y nunca espere decir eso, pero...incluida Petra.

—Entonces no te quedes ahí y lucha por ella. Dile lo que sientes.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Mikasa ni siquiera nos hemos besado. Y mierda... jamás le insinué algo, pero maldita sea ella me ha llenado lo que ninguna mujer me ha hecho.

—¿Y qué esperas? Tienes todo en tu mano. Abandona ese trabajo, y empieza de nuevo. Así ganaras la confianza de Historia, podrán conversar y veras que las cosas se arreglaran. ¿Si? Escúchame por favor. Eres muy inteligente, sé que puedes salir de esta, tú siempre lo has hecho.

Levi quedo con un dolor en su garganta y sin evitarlo abrazo a Mikasa. Ella podía sentir sus lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas.

Fue la mejor decisión en no alejar a Mikasa de su vida. Desde la muerte de su tío Kenny en su adolescencia y su madre cuando era pequeño, el trataba de cambiar su destino.

Con esfuerzo y talento salió adelante. Quería darle una mejor vida a Mikasa que fue quebrajada con el accidente de sus tíos. Levi sabía que la mancha del oscuro destino siempre lo perseguiría, era una especie de karma. Pero salió adelante. Hasta que se graduó de la Universidad llevándose todo los galardones. Sin embargo se sentía un tanto vacío...él era muy popular con las chicas, pero necesitaba que alguien le de todo el amor que Levi sin duda lo entregaría de vuelta...hasta que un día conoció a Petra. Su compromiso era cuestión de tiempo, pero todo fue un final triste con el desamor sufrido, donde esta vez Levi si conoció lo que era vivir en el mismísimo infierno.

-Ya ahora ve a dormir. Descansa bien, analiza lo que te digo, ¿está bien?

Levi asintió y a duras penas fue a su dormitorio. Mikasa ocupo la otra habitación mientras avisaba a Annie que se quedaría en casa de Levi por esta noche.

Ya temprano en la mañana, Annie se iba a su trabajo...ni se molestó en avisar a Historia que hoy empezaba a trabajar... al verla llorar hasta muy tarde, ella decidió dejarla descansar.

Se sentía molesta por la actitud de Levi, ya que la niña solo dijo unas pocas cosas de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, así que espero que las cosas entre Historia mejoraran.

Sin embargo después de unos instantes, la chica no pudo dormir más...viendo que aún es temprano, aun le golpeaba el mal recuerdo de lo sucedido ayer con Levi.

Debería odiarlo en este mismo instante, pero por una extraña razón no podía...ni quería.

A pesar de su inexperiencia, al estar con el corazón dolido con lo de Reiner, la joven descubrió que ese dolor de Levi si fue como un disparo en su alma.

Y no solo eso...no podía odiarlo porque le gustaba de verdad.

Finalmente agito su cabeza negativamente. Es un nuevo día y no podía desaprovecharlo, era su oportunidad de mostrar el gran talento que tenía y no solamente por ser un "rostro bonito"

Se levantó al momento de partir Annie, se bañó, se maquillo tratando de ocultar sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, esperaba que con el maquillaje pudiera camuflar.

Ya estaba lista, dejo alimento a su gatita y la acaricio dulcemente, mientras ella le ronroneaba.

—Tu eres mi talismán, querida Cherry...espero todo salga bien.

Al momento de salir, noto que Mikasa no estaba en el departamento. La única conclusión posible era que se encontraba donde Levi.

A pesar de eso, Historia no le volverá a reprochar a su amiga, porque a pesar que sean amigas, ella también ve a su primo a la cual apoyar, y no sería justo ya formar una especie de rivalidad.

Salió calmada para llegar a la Compañía. Por supuesto, llego temprano sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos y corriendo descalza como sucedió ayer.

A su llegada, había muchas personas yendo a la cafetería, lo que le recordó que no había tomado desayuno. No podía permitirse trabajar con el estómago vacío.

Al sentarse, estaba sola, lo cual le servía para prepararse mentalmente lo que acontecería en el día.

Una chica se sentó a su lado con una bandeja, lo cual Historia se percató un poco tarde.

—Hola ¿compañera nueva?

—Eh?

—Soy Nifa, trabajo en RRHH en la empresa hace un tiempo ¿y tú?

—Historia, Secretaria Ejecutiva.

—Vaya... ¿en qué área?

—Trabajare junto al señor Fritz.

—Ah! ¡El pescado grande! Sí, es el jefe de todo este barco. Yo nunca he trabajado con él, pero dicen que es muy inteligente. A pesar que pasaron muchas chicas talentosas no les llegan su nivel. Espero des el ancho.

—Bueno, ayer me presente y le ha impresionado mi currículo.

—O tu belleza—decía la joven muy alegre.

Historia quedo perdida. ¿De que está hablando esta chica?

—No es cierto. Yo trabaje en las empresas Weapon y me ha ido muy bien.

—Oh las empresas Weapon! ¡Vaya que me has impresionado! En este lugar si se puede encontrar el talento. Sería un gran desarrollo donde se busca gente apta para el trabajo. Aunque Zeke Fritz ha ganado mucha experiencia, el sí ha sido galardonado como el mejor segundo de su generación.

¿"Mejor segundo"? Vaya que le ha impresionado. No tenía idea que su jefe también inicio su carrera ahí.

—Pero hubo uno, que fue considerado un Genio.

—¿Un Genio?

—Así es. Según se comenta, se formó una especie de rivalidad con Zeke, este tipo era muy hábil con los negocios. ¡Hasta las empresas en bancarrota los compraba y se volvía un éxito! Nadie sabía cómo lo hacía, a pesar que era un aprendiz pero tenía un gran talento.

—¡Increíble! Me gustaría conocerlo. ¿Recuerdas como se llama?

—¡Ah sí! Su nombre creo que se llama...

De pronto el celular de Nifa comenzó a sonar. Rayos era el aviso que ya el horario de colación daba su término y debía iniciar su trabajo.

—Ah lo siento... Espero vernos en el almuerzo.

La chica se fue, dejando a Historia muy pensativa.

Que coincidencia que entre su jefe, el Genio y ella hayan iniciado sus carreras en Weapon.

Con esto, le dio aún más ánimos de seguir adelante. Tomo rápido el resto de té para irse a su oficina.

Al llegar, saludo tratando de mostrarse entusiasta. Debía darse todos los ánimos.

Comenzó a organizar carpetas, archivos, que todo esté listo antes de la llegada de Zeke.

—¡Buenos días!

—Ah... hola señor Zeke ¿como esta?

—Zeke...a secas...y si me encuentro muy bien y tu como estas.

—Yo muy bien. —decía esto tratando de aparentar normalidad.

Sin embargo el hombre la miro fijamente y asintió la cabeza.

—Ya veo.

Sin medir palabra, entro a su oficina. Historia quedo un tanto perdida, pero tampoco podía decir mucho ya que no tenía mucha experiencia sobre el comportamiento del sexo masculino.

En ese día, Levi despertó, y como su prima se fue al trabajo, le dejo una nota dándole ánimos y que no todo está perdido.

Se preparó mentalmente y llego a la conclusión de dar por finalizado la vida desorbitada que llevaba. Llamo por teléfono a la señora McKenzie que quería tener una reunión privada en el edificio donde trabajaba.

Llego temprano, la señora lo estaba esperando, y al saludarla, le dio la noticia que ya terminara definitivamente el centro de masajes en el cual ha trabajado hace un tiempo.

La mujer se sentía tranquila.

—Espero no decepcionarte, sé que dejaste todo Nueva York para venir a Japón e iniciar una nueva vida, pero bueno, yo estoy metido en un hoyo que debo salir pronto.

—Tranquilo Levi, me alegra mucho tu decisión. No te preocupes, me quedare un tiempo y volveré a Estados Unidos, me gusta el sitio aquí es más tranquilo, así que ocupare mi tiempo para descansar.

—Si quiere puedo hablar con Hange, es amiga mía en la Universidad, ella trabaja en la Compañía Legión, sería buena idea si puede...

—No Levi... de verdad agradezco tus atenciones... pero esa posición la deberías tomarlo... tu eres Ingeniero Comercial, además hiciste magister en negocios internacionales y estudiaste idiomas. No debes desaprovechar la oportunidad que la vida te está dando. Deja de ayudar a los demás y ayúdate a ti mismo...

—Pero...

—Hazlo... y no me contradigas, o me iré al primer vuelo a Nueva York.

—Está bien... gracias Jane...eres como una madre para mí.

—Lo se Levi.

—Se lo agradezco mucho.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con el edificio? ¿Lo venderás?

—Si...pero antes debo resolver un asunto de suma importancia. Ahora lo que le pido es la devolución de todos los costos a las clientes, incluyendo pagos por adelantado. Esto es el fin, y ya la he cagado en herir a una persona muy importante.

—¿Es por una chica?—decía sonriente la mujer de edad.

—Si... es por un ángel que espero me dé el perdón, debo creer en un milagro—decía el joven mientras al tomar su celular, volvía a mirar el fondo de pantalla, la dulzura de Historia inmortalizada en aquella hermosa fotografía.

Finalmente Levi manejo hasta llegar a las Empresas Legión. Era un edificio muy pequeño, no era de grandes lujos pero tenía todo lo necesario. Cuando dio aviso a la secretaria (que de hecho, ella se preocupaba más de mirarle el cuerpo que otra cosa) finalmente llamo a la que era su amiga de la Universidad.

—Levi!

—Ah...Hange... que tal estas.

—¡Pero mírate! Sí que estas hecho un casanova, con ese estilo ya tienes babeando a mi querida secretaria.

Al decir esto, la joven trato de recomponerse y bajo la vista hacia la pantalla de su computador.

Levi puso cara de piedra.

—No era tanto para que lo exclamaras a todo el maldito edificio, cuatro ojos.

—Hahahahah, muchas cosas se mantienen con el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Ambos se juntaron en la oficina. Hange era una mujer muy vivaz, alegre, un tanto alocada. De la generación de Levi en la Universidad, era la mejor tercera, en el cual la apodaron "Comandante" por su liderato.

—Y bien... que te trae por aquí Levi? Recuerdo que me llamaste que una chica estaba buscando trabajo.

—Bueno... las cosas cambiaron...soy yo quien quiero trabajar contigo.

Hange que es una mujer muy expresiva, quedo muda.

—Que estás diciendo Levi?

—Lo que oíste. Quiero trabajar contigo en Legión.

—Pero...Levi... nuestra empresa es pequeña...tú te mereces una Compañía más acorde a tu nivel... además las ganancias no han ido muy bien este año.

—Olvídalo... no me interesa el sueldo. Yo quiero trabajar ahí y hacer que esta empresa tenga éxito.

Hange quedo muy impresionada. De hecho...Levi siempre ha sido una persona que siempre les gusta ayudar a los demás, lo que en verdad es algo admirable.

—Hecho...de acuerdo... estas contratado.

—Espera Hange... solo vine a hablar contigo y en la tarde te dejo mi currículo.

—¡Olvídalo! Eres mi amigo y no es necesario tener un papel frente a mí, si eras considerado el genio de la Universidad Trost.

—Pero igual debo hacerlo.

Hange sonreía mucho. Estaba feliz de ver a Levi después de tanto tiempo y que además volvió a ser el mismo de siempre como en la Universidad. Por supuesto, supo de la situación entre él y Petra, y durante mucho tiempo, Levi estaba perdido. Ella tenía un dinero ahorrado para ayudarle a pagar la deuda bancaria, pero él no accedió.

Después, supo que él se había ido a Estados Unidos.

Pero a pesar de todo, Hange estaba un tanto preocupada.

—Oye...tu sabes que siempre digo las cosas sin importar si a la gente les molesta o no. Pero hace unos meses me llego un correo de lo que estabas haciendo en Nueva York.

Levi no se asombraba de lo más mínimo.

—Y bien... que me dices. Para refutar al tipo que me lanzo estos falsos rumores.

—No es falso, Hange.

La mujer quedo impactada.

—¿Que? No es posible. Pero como Levi.

—Si es verdad. Pero ahora deje atrás la vida pasada y sola quiero hacer lo que me gusta de verdad, Hange. Por eso estoy aquí.

Ella lo miro fijamente. Después de unos segundos, acepto.

—Está bien Levi. Me da gusto volver a ver ese brillo cuando nos conocimos.

Ambos se dieron un gran abrazo amistoso. Era una escena muy graciosa que Hange fuera más alta que él.

—De acuerdo. Entonces mañana nos vemos. Te parece.

Hange sonreía y estuvo de acuerdo. Sin embargo ella debía aclarar algo importante.

—¿No quieres saber de quien fue la persona que infundio esos rumores?

Levi frunció el ceño.

—No me interesa, a decir verdad.

—Deberías hacerlo. Tu compañero de Universidad...Zeke.

"Zeke"? Pensaba Levi.

Así que era él. Su rival cuando era estudiante en la Universidad.

—Ese pedazo de mierda siempre ha sido un patético bocón.

Al decir eso, Levi al darle la espalda levanto la mano al despedirse de Hange mientras cerraba la puerta.

Llego a su casa muy pronto. Telefoneo a Mikasa dándole los pormenores de su situación. Que abandono el salón de masajes y que muy pronto se venderá el edificio. Y que además ya empezaría a trabajar en la empresa de Hange.

Mikasa estaba feliz.

—Y tu corazón... ¿cómo se encuentra?

Levi respiro atentamente.

—Tranquilo...pero no me daré por vencido. Solo... quería saber cómo se encuentra Historia.

—Ella está trabajando, ella me llamo al mediodía y que se encuentra bien.

—Ya veo.

Llego a la sala sigilosamente. Quería estar un momento a solas. En verdad quería darse una ducha pronto. No podía negar que desde que llego a casa quería llamar a Historia, pero temía que el fuera un tanto desubicado en llamarla durante la hora del almuerzo, quería estar un momento a solas para conversar seriamente, ya que aun intuía que la joven se sentía dolida, y temía que ella lo volviera a rechazar así que dejo que el tiempo curara su alma.

Y que además la deseaba como mujer.

Mientras veía nuevamente la fotografía que era ya un talismán, Levi no pudo reprimir sentir un deseo sexual al verla. A pesar que la imagen la joven se veía tan dulce y pura, por segunda vez, Levi sintió aquel deseo desde aquel escenario que se dio en el baño. Fue solo segundos y la habría besado, le habría hecho el amor.

No pudo evitarlo más, desde que era un adolescente que no se masturbaba, ya que la horda de chicas le satisfacía desde la preparatoria, en la Universidad, Petra, y otras mujeres que conoció esporádicamente mientras estaba en Nueva York y ahora en su llegada a Japón.

—Parezco un pervertido.

Después de unos instantes, entro a la ducha y bañarse.

En la hora del almuerzo, Historia hacía cola para anotarse y disfrutar, ya que había trabajado muchísimo durante su turno. Ella veía pasteles, frutas y también en el otro sector ensaladas y sándwiches por si querían un refrigerio más liviano.

Ella no pudo reprimir aquel recuerdo de los sándwiches cuando compartieron sus amigos en desear buena suerte para su entrevista, aun recordaba lo sucedido en el baño con Levi y cuando ella estaba sentada en el comedor comía y comía porque temía decir algo o mostrar alguna reacción frente a él.

Hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

—Hola Historia que tal.

—Nifa ¡hola!

—¿Y que tal tu primer día?

—Ah bueno, muy bueno quiero decir... he tenido mucho trabajo.

—Vamos juntas a almorzar...mira allá queda una mesa vacía.

Las dos chicas fueron al lugar. Por suerte alcanzaron a ocupar un lugar desocupado.

—Vaya, el comedor es muy grande.

—Así es.

Mientras las jóvenes comían, comenzaba una conversación amena.

—Oye me dio una idea, después del trabajo podríamos salir a divertirnos.

—Eh?

—¡Vamos! Sera interesante, aunque...

Nifa quedo pensativa un momento.

—¿Tienes novio?

Historia quedo sonrojada

—No... No... estoy soltera...

—Al parecer si te gusta alguien

—Si—decía la joven un poco tímida

—Pero estas soltera igual... así que no hay compromiso por parte.

—¿Y porque tantas preguntas si tengo novio o no?—decía un poco perspicaz.

—Con unas chicas vamos a ver a unos guapetones, son entero sexys y todo.

—Ehhhhhhhh—decía avergonzada Hisu

—Ahí no me digas que nunca has visto uno... son unos tipos stripper que bailan y también nos muestra "la cosita", solo será por un momento. Eso es en parte por una despedida de soltera de una compañera de piso. Vamos, lo pasaremos bien.

La chica sí que quedo asombrada. Nifa se veía una mujer muy linda, tranquila. Ella estaba fascinada con ver a unos tipos bailando poses eróticas y demás. Nunca espero ver eso en ella.

De pronto, su mente nuevamente se dirigió donde Levi. ¿Acaso él tenía un trabajo así? ¿Bailar mientras las mujeres vociferaban fuera de sí? ¿Mostrar su cuerpo? ¿Mostrar su intimidad?

Ella cuando supo del trabajo de Levi, sabía algo a rasgos generales, pero era tan inocente no tenía idea de lo que el mundo le mostraba, solo sabía que se acostaba con mujeres, pero no tenía conocimiento de la diferencia en ser un stripper o un masajeado.

Movió su cabeza negativamente.

—No gracias.

—Oh... que lastima... pero tú te lo pierdes...

—Nifa... no molestes a la señorita Reiss por favor.

Ambas chicas escucharon la voz directa de Zeke. Estaba de pie sosteniendo su bandeja

—¡Señor!

—Buenas tardes señoritas. ¿Podría sentarme con ustedes?

—¡Claro!—exclamaba Historia un tanto aliviada, ya que con su jefe podrían cambiar la conversación en vez de escuchar historias sobre chicos bailando desnudos.

—Y que tal su primer día, señorita Reiss?

—Muy bien señor...

—Zeke...

—Si...tiene razón

Nifa dejo de comer un momento, y se fijó la actitud tan directa de él. Al ver la forma en como la miraba pudo ver una atracción muy fuerte de parte de su jefe, sin embargo Historia seguía ignorando las señales que el hombre enviaba.

"Que distraída"

Así que al final, la conversación se basó en plantear algunas ventas, documentos.

—Señor Zeke, ¿este año ha tenido muchas ganancias?—preguntaba Nifa

—Así es...pudimos derrotar a la Compañía Legión, si bien muchos profesionales han trabajado durante 100 años, para mi es una Compañía sin peso y atrasado en su tiempo.

—Sin embargo—continuaba Historia interrumpiéndolo—No hay que olvidar que Legión tiene un prestigio. Por algo dura 100 años.

Zeke miraba a la chica y sonreía

—Si, por supuesto...pero ya deben adaptarse los tiempos, si no eres el primer lugar has perdido. Y eso es lo que nuestra Compañía tiene, es la numero 1.

Historia se dio cuenta que Zeke tenía una ambición, muy marcada sin duda.

Quizás con esta personalidad ella podría ser más decidida, y no ser tan precavida, ya que su accionar es muy correcto, honesta, leal.

—Y, que le parece si... ¿podemos aliarnos? Su Compañía es nueva, pero servirá con la experiencia de Legión.

Zeke miro a la joven atentamente. No solo fue elegida por su belleza, sino que pudo percibir que era muy inteligente. Tenerla a su lado sin duda haría que el éxito este asegurado.

—Ya veo que mi elección contigo no es equivocado. Muy bien, prepara todo mientras yo hablare con el líder de la Compañía de Legión.

Historia estaba feliz.

Nifa se dio cuenta que literalmente estaba tocando el violín, aunque sin duda Historia no mostraba un atisbo de una atracción hacia Zeke.

—Bueno... ya debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo...nos vemos—decía Nifa tratando de retirarse lo más rápido posible.

De pronto el ambiente se volvió un poco incómodo.

—Escuche que trabajaste en Weapon.

Zeke la miro fijamente y asintió.

—Por supuesto, en Weapon están los mejores sin duda, en ellos desarrollas tu creatividad, entereza, habilidad en todo. Si, efectivamente trabaje ahí.

—Entonces ¿esa era la razón que me contrataste?

—Así es, en Weapon se podría decir que los talentosos son una piedra en bruto, y si, saqué el segundo lugar, pero no había nada que hacer... él es muy bueno en lo que hacía.

Ahí se refería al "Genio" dicho por Nifa.

—¿Y sabes algo de esa persona? ¿En qué Compañía está?...

—Oye...no permitiré que mi propia asistente personal ve el ojo hacia el enemigo... la lealtad es lo más importante en esta Compañía. —decía el hombre seriamente.

—Ah lo siento mucho...solo era curiosidad...nada mas

Después de intercambiar otros temas como por ejemplo que Hisu tiene una gatita siamés y que Zeke después del trabajo le gustaba escuchar música clásica para relajarse, vino la pregunta a continuación...

—¿Y cómo va con tu vida personal, tienes a alguien especial? ¿Una pareja?

Hisu lo miro detenidamente y solo agrego sonriendo tristemente

—No...

—Así que no tienes novio pero al parecer sientes algo por esa persona, me equivoco

La joven lo miro preguntándose como lo supo

—Como...

—Fácil, a mí me gusta leer a las personas y al verte es como ver un libro andante. Cuando te salude en la mañana note tus ojos, estaban muy rojos a pesar que trataste de cubrir con tu maquillaje

Historia quedo anonadada. Este hombre si es muy hábil en leer a las personas, sin embargo tratando de reponerse quiso cerrar el tema de conversación, no solamente era un tema que solo compete a ella sino que también no sabía a ciencia cierta en que terminara en todo esto.

—Ahora me doy cuenta que eres muy hábil, comprendo del porque sacaste el segundo lugar en la Universidad, pero no es nada importante en mi caso...en serio.

Zeke la miraba atentamente...en realidad si le enviaba señales sutiles para que Historia lo notara, ahora que ella es soltera pero si tiene a alguien en especial, le pareció una competición interesante.

—Bueno...debo irme...ya se termina mi hora de almuerzo y nos veremos en un rato más.

Historia asintió afirmativamente, mientras el hombre se alejaba.

Aunque ya había terminado su horario para continuar, no podía dejar de acordarse de Levi, y se preguntaba cómo estará el.

¿Estaría con otra mujer en sus brazos? Sería dulce, comprensiva... ¿o sería celosa, inexpresiva?

Historia se preguntaba ¿qué habría pasado si habría accedido a tomar un café con él, o si se hubieran besado aquel momento, el cambiaria? ¿Trabajaría en lo que el estudio? O sería una relación contraproducente en ser la novia de un tipo que se acuesta por dinero.

Muchas preguntas por su mente y sin tener nada claro en qué hacer...

Levi envió el currículo al correo electrónico de Hange. Con esto listo, ya la suerte estaba echada. Sabía que trabajar en Legión seria desafiante, ya que las pérdidas millonarias han mermado su historial.

Sin embargo, le llego un mail. Levi al abrirlo quedo boquiabierto. Indicaba que Legión y Fritz Company Limited se habían unido para trabajar juntos.

De verdad no se lo esperaba. Así que entro a la página web, donde descubrió con desconcierto que era la misma empresa quien había provocado la casi bancarrota de Legión.

Al descubrir que Fritz Company Limited es la Compañía a derrotar, le dio un dejo que suspicacia... Era la empresa de Zeke...su rival cuando lo vio entre las presentaciones...

Al ver el sitio web con la información, comprendió que tendrá un trabajo muy fuerte en mínimo lograr equiparar las ganancias.

Mañana será un día muy interesante. Si tenía que unirse al enemigo, pues bienvenido sea...

Historia llego a casa. Estaba agotada, si tuvo un trabajo extenuante pero debía cumplirlo con creces.

Y no solo eso, al día siguiente tendrá una reunión importante con la gente de Legión.

Cherry al sentir llegar su ama, se brincó acariciándola. Ella no dejaba un dejo de tristeza y aunque le encanto el lugar donde trabaja, le dolía aun pensar en Levi.

Miraba su celular dándose cuenta que no recibió llamada una sola vez, quizás ella tenía la esperanza de escuchar sus réplicas, suplicas, pero eso ya le daba una señal que aquello jamás debió suceder.

Al día siguiente todo el equipo de Fritz Company Limited estaba en arreglos. Les había informado que aquella persona que recién fue contratada por Legión era nada más y nada menos que el "Genio".

La gente estaba emocionada... Sabían sobre la leyenda de la Universidad de Trost era plenamente conocimiento de todos. A pesar que algunos sabían su nombre de pila, para los demás empleados era más emocionante llamarlo con su nombre del que fue reconocido.

Zeke llegó temprano. Tan serio como nunca se había visto. Cuando se le informo por la mañana que Levi Ackerman es el nuevo contrato de Legión, y que además iría a reunirse con él, se sintió un tanto preocupado.

Era verdad él era muy inteligente, pero Levi sabia como desestabilizarlo con unas pocas palabras. Levi era astuto. Tan así que antes de comprometerse Levi, su madre Dina Fritz que era la presidenta en ese tiempo le pidió formalmente que el trabajara con ella en la Compañía, sin tener en consideración a su hijo Zeke. La plaza estaba activa hasta cuando Levi comenzó a tener problemas personales. Fue ahí que Zeke adquirió la Compañía de su madre antes de morir, pero eso para él, fue más un premio de consuelo que otra cosa.

Zeke jamás le perdonara a Levi en ser el centro de atención de los demás... Y ahora mismo viendo en carne propia como sus empleados estaban sutilmente emocionados.

Historia llego unos minutos después de Zeke. Eran las 8 y media, y ya debía prepararse para algunos tipos en el tema de algún acuerdo que debía llegar a cabo.

Historia estaba emocionada. Secretamente conocerá quien sería su "idol" aquella leyenda del hombre que tiene un poder especial. Todo lo que toca se vuelve oro. Esa leyenda la escucho una vez cuando se tituló en la Preparatoria, pero lo que no tenía idea que Zeke lo conociera y eso la impresiono si no hubieran tenido aquella conversación en el comedor.

A pesar de la reacción del hombre que mostraba una seguridad, Historia no podía negar que Zeke se veía preocupado.

Mientras pasaba por el largo piso, las chicas estaban emocionadas.

—¡Ahí vendrá! Quiero conocerlo

—Dicen que es muy guapo! A pesar que estuvo retirado hace un tiempo, su regreso será interesante.

—Aunque su reputación ha bajado considerablemente...

Historia entro a su oficina. Estaba un poco nerviosa. Y era porque debía ser la chica valiente para la reunión.

Finalmente Zeke llamo a la joven.

—Historia...en breve llegara la gente de Legión. Así que haremos los protocolos sugeridos. Yo te llamare por teléfono para que así los recibas con algún aperitivo.

—Si.

Historia se miraba su maquillaje y vestuario. Ella quería verse perfecta. Así estaba ansiosa esperando los minutos mientras seguía leyendo sus líneas.

En ese momento entro una chica de baja estatura, mientras se podía escuchar las voces de varios empleados admirados.

—Ah! ¿Historia que haces? ¡Acaba de llegar el Equipo de Legión! ¿Qué haces sentada en el escritorio? —decía la chica que era del área de limpieza.

—¿Queeee? ¿Tan temprano? No... Aun debo memorizar algunos tipos para la reunión. —decía un tanto nerviosa

—¡Te has perdido la mejor vista del día! Llego la señorita Hange Zoe que es Presidenta de Legión y el Genio.

—No...Es que...aun debo estudiar...además el señor Zeke me avisaría cuando saldría.

—¡No, niña! Olvídate de eso, te has perdido una escena estupenda... el que apodan el Genio se ve increíblemente sexy! ¡No te imaginas como las chicas en el área del primer piso suspiraban!

Mierda... no podía creerlo... aparte de inteligente, idol, ¿también es guapo hacia las mujeres?

—Si... pero ahora estoy ocupada... ya te lo dije...

—Está bien... bueno... lo veras igual... espero no te desmayes...además con lo preciosa que eres. Que lastima que no se puede tener un affaire por las normas de la Compañía.

Diciendo aquellas palabras sin consuelo, la chica limpio algunos papeleros de la oficina y se retiró.

Al contrario de sentirse animada estaba aún más nerviosa. Respiro profundamente y deseo que con la disertación, sea todo un éxito...

Hasta que de pronto, la joven recordó las palabras de Levi que escuchaba atentamente de su última conversación que tuvieron.

"Entiendo el sentimiento"

Con esto, la joven finalmente se tranquilizó respirando profundamente. Debe mostrar una plena confianza, por algo ella fue galardonada como la mejor de su clase y trabajo en Weapon.

Hasta que sonó el teléfono. Era Zeke desde ya dándole la orden de preparar café a los invitados y que comenzara el informe.

En la oficina, Zeke saludo animadamente a los recién llegados. Hange estaba feliz mientras veía el sitio.

—Vaya Zeke, que preciosa vista. Te felicito, es increíble.

—Hola Hange, tanto tiempo, es una sorpresa que trabajes en Legión. Es un honor.

Mientras ambos se adulaban, Levi se quedó cruzado de brazos. Sabía de antemano que Zeke era un hipócrita, y no creía en sus palabras de buena crianza.

—Pero miren quien está aquí...

—No creas tanto histrionismo, barbudo. Solo lo hago por apoyar a Hange...es todo.

—Bueno... Sí que no has cambiado Levi, tan simpático como siempre... lo que me hace preguntar cómo es posible que seas tan popular con las chicas.

—¿Quién sabe? Puede que sean mis genes, no lo crees?—decía con suficiencia.

—O por tu habilidad mostrado en Nueva York, eso sí es interesante.

Levi estaba que echaba humo. Esa indirecta iba claramente su pasado oscuro, y Zeke le saco en cara por eso.

—¡Ya chicos! Por todos los cielos, aún no hemos mostrado las propuestas y ya casi se van a las discusiones. Ya no son unos niños—decía con voz autoritaria Hange. Con justa razón era nombrada la Comandante.

Levi la miro fijamente hasta que se rindió.

—De acuerdo...tú ganas.

Con esto, el ambiente de tensión se evaporo un poco. Si bien las confianzas no eran vistas, si era un encuentro cordial.

Zeke miraba la puerta y notaba que Historia se estaba tardando un poco con los café.

Hange y Levi veían los documentos sobre un plan que beneficiaría a Legión. La propuesta consistía que Fritz y Legión podían fusionarse y trabajar juntos, a pesar de las rivalidades.

—Qué propuesta interesante... ¿lo hiciste tú?—preguntaba Levi

—No... Fue propuesto por mi nueva asistente. Es muy talentosa.

Levi miro fijamente a Zeke y frunció el ceño. De una extraña razón tenía una corazonada sobre la nueva asistente de Zeke. Decidió fijar la vista al documento.

Golpearon la puerta.

Historia entro suavemente por la puerta llevando una bandeja con las tazas de café. Las coloco junto a una mesita pequeña mientras Levi y Hange que estaban de espaldas seguían revisando los documentos.

—Disculpe la demora...está servido el café. —decía la joven con una reverencia.

Zeke sonreía satisfecho mientras veía a la joven al lado de la mesa. Hange giro su cabeza al ver a la chica y su primer pensamiento fue "Wauu que preciosa!".

De todos los momentos, Levi jamás pensó que el destino los volviera a reunir. Se le erizo la piel al escuchar aquella voz que era reconocible en todos sus sentidos.

Su rostro mostraba un asombro, pero aún mantenía la vista frente al escritorio de Zeke.

—Oh muchas gracias señorita Historia Reiss. ..Es muy amable de tu parte. —mientras el hombre fijaba la vista a los dos que seguían sentados en sus asientos. —Por favor Hange y Levi, está servido el café.

Historia se recompuso rápidamente. Ya que ella continuaba con una leve reverencia de respeto, pero se asombró al escuchar aquel nombre.

Levi giro sutilmente e Historia lo vio. No podía creerlo. Sus nervios afloraron notoriamente, además de lo guapo que se veía, no podía negar como su pecho se agitaba. Lo único que encontró fue evadir su mirada.

Sin embargo, Zeke se dio cuenta de la extraña reacción de la joven.

—¡Oh! Gusto de conocerte —decía Hange maravillada acercándose a la chica haciendo que su turbación desapareciera de inmediato.

—Si...gracias...

Levi trato de recomponerse y mirándola sutilmente, agrego

—Muy amable de tu parte, señorita Reiss.

—De nada...

Mierda...que situación más incómoda. A pesar de hablarse con mucha educación, se podía sentir los nervios. Zeke se dio cuenta de todo, y Hange había quedado confundida...sin embargo acercándose a Levi sutilmente le dijo a su oído.

—¿Que rayos te pasa? Te comportas como si tuviste sexo con ella.

Levi frunció el ceño y miro a su amiga fijamente.

"Ni que lo digas, cuatro ojos"

Zeke se acercó a Historia y toco levemente su brazo

—¿Está todo bien?

—Eh si... en realidad...

Levi se dio cuenta del movimiento de Zeke.

—No es nada, Zeke. A decir verdad si nos conocimos.

—Es cierto...soy amiga de su prima, solo nos vimos unas pocas veces —lo secundo la joven

—Ahí entonces ya todo está aclarado. Vaya que pequeño es el mundo. Bueno muy amable de tu parte Historia por traernos el café. —opinaba muy aliviada Hange.

Levi bebía. Trataba de mantener en tranquilidad su mente. Ya sabiendo que Historia trabajaba acá, no habría apuro en buscar una forma de aclarar el malentendido.

Luego del aperitivo, los miembros de la fusión se sentaron para ver la disertación de la joven.

Historia consistía en explicar los puntos de su propuesta, donde la fusión buscaba mecanismos de confianza.

—No es necesario una reestructuración, con el equipo de Legión es necesaria para que de efecto el plan llegue con éxito. Sé que hay mucho talento de sobra. De esta forma, supervisamos el equipo utilizando herramientas desde varias perspectivas. Así se desarrollara un alto gama de clientes y nuevos usuarios.

Todo el equipo quedó asombrados. Hange probando a la chica hacia consultas:

—¿Crees que es efectivo a pesar del costo?

—Así es. Por eso indique el mismo equipo para trabajar, ya que si baja el personal sufriríamos perdidas por falta de personal.

—A mí me parece interesante—decía Levi tranquilo mientras tenía sus piernas cruzadas—Y que además estoy evaluando dicho proyecto, en lo cual mi opinión personal me parece una buena jugada.

Historia miraba a Levi, a pesar de la sorpresa de verlo en la Empresa Legión, no solo fue asombroso en que tiene experiencia en ser Ingeniero Comercial, sino que era el Genio, tenía habilidades destacadas. Quizás su observación es muy atrevida, pero para Levi le parecía muy atractiva.

—Si tú lo dices Levi, yo opinaba de la reestructuración, pero si la propuesta de la señorita Reiss te parece acertada. —decía Zeke.

—Sin duda alguna—Levi había quedado impresionado, esta chica es muy inteligente, no solo la atracción era por su belleza, sino que también su habilidad. Algo que el noto al momento de revisar los informes.

—Está hecho entonces—decía Zeke.

—Opino lo mismo—secundaba Hange

—Muy bien...felicidades Historia Reiss. —finalizaba Zeke.

La joven estaba feliz... nunca pensó que su movimiento rindiera frutos. A pesar de sentirse orgullosa, temía que Levi buscara una oportunidad de tratar de conversar en modo personal, pero por otro lado en el plano profesional, se sentía satisfecha que el aprobara su plan.

Después de algunos instantes, firmaron en enormes documentos, la fusión estaba lista.

Zeke tratándose de ser servicial, invito a Hange y Levi en revisar la estructuración de todos los pisos del edificio.

Eso es algo comúnmente después de finalizar los negocios.

Los cuatro caminaron, vieron las instalaciones, como el personal de Zeke trabajaban arduamente.

—Este año tenemos ganancias superados en el 80%, a pesar de algunos problemas de la caída del dólar, la Compañía se repuso de esos momentos difíciles.

Hange miraba las instalaciones y estaba maravillada. Levi en cambio también miraba las grandes ventanas del edificio, pero llego un punto sin importar las conversaciones entre Hange y Zeke, miraba distraídamente a Historia.

Se veía más hermosa de la última vez desde la reunión de amigos en el departamento. Y no solo eso, le estaba siendo difícil manejar aquel impulso de secuestrarla en un punto del edificio, decirle que lamentaba lo ocurrido y que se estaba enamorado de ella.

Historia estaba igual o peor que el mismo Levi. Trataba de evitar que su rubor carmesí apareciera en sus mejillas, estaba nerviosa, agitada. En un momento mientras ella miraba los ventanales, no pudo evitar notar en el reflejo pudo ver como Levi la miraba fijamente.

Llegado un momento donde mostraban la infraestructura de la cafetería y el comedor de los trabajadores, Hange hablo.

—Oye Historia...necesito un favor... ¿si?

—¿Qué es?—dijo la joven reaccionando distraída pensando que fue descubierta al mirar a Levi en aquel reflejo de la ventana.

La mujer se acercó sutilmente al oído de la joven.

—Quiero ir al baño... ¿me podrías mostrar el camino?

—Si

—Con permiso Zeke, voy a un lugar... volveremos de inmediato

Zeke asintió, mientras las dos mujeres caminaron en dirección contraria.

—Bueno... nada que hacer... siempre me ha parecido un misterio del porque las mujeres van juntas al baño.

Levi escucho la observación y dijo

—Ni que lo digas...yo también pasare al baño

Zeke lo miro con suspicacia

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Púdrete

Levi se separó de Zeke y fue donde Historia y Hange caminaban unos metros más adelante.

Cuando las dos mujeres llegaron al servicio de mujeres, Historia solo accedió a arreglarse un poco su cabello con agua. Trataba de mantener tranquilidad a su turbado espíritu. Observar a Levi en esta faceta era algo que jamás se imaginó verlo en su encuentro en sueños.

Tratando de evitar que Hange descubriera sus sentimientos, ella salió esperando afuera.

—Historia...

La joven quedo en shock...

—L-Levi... ¿qué haces aquí?—giro bruscamente mirándolo fijamente

—Dije que iba al baño, pero te seguí...necesitaba verte y hablar contigo.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? Estás loco...—decía la joven con una voz de frialdad.

—Si...sé que estoy loco... pero no puedo resistirlo más

El hombre se acercaba a la joven mirándola fijamente.

—Quiero explicar lo que paso esta vez, fue un maldito malentendido.

—No debes explicarme nada—replicaba la joven con su dura mirada.

—Si... lo sé...pero quería que lo supieras.

Historia miraba a Levi y comenzaba a aparecer un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Aunque trataba de mostrarse fría, esa mirada tan profunda y apasionada la desarmo por completo.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Hange llamando a la joven, lo que Levi tomo la mano de Historia llevándola a un sitio rápidamente.

—Hay Historia...eh?

Hange se dio cuenta que no había rastros de la chica. Es como si se lo tragara la tierra.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sospechar algo más entre ella y Levi.

Levi al llevar a Historia, encontró entre los baños una puerta pequeña, que es una bodega donde se guardan algunos materiales para limpieza que usan el personal del edificio.

—O...oye...

Era un lugar muy estrecho. El antes de seguir a Historia descubrió que esa bodega estaba sin llave.

Ambos entraron y a pesar de mantener la luz apagada y escuchar poner el seguro a la puerta, con algún misterio, Levi pudo percibir su figura y sin aguantar más, se acercó a sus labios y la beso.

De una forma u otra podían reconocerse a pesar del lugar oscuro. Aquellos labios que deseaban ser besados desde aquella vez.

La chica sentía como su rubor se encendía cada vez más. Era una especie de mareo cuando ella se embriago aquella vez, y solo podía hacer que sus dedos acariciaban el suave cabello de Levi, mientras sus labios se profundizaban cada vez más.

Levi toco la pierna de la joven, acariciándola suavemente, y sin poder evitarlo, la apretó junto a su cadera. Podía sentir un leve gemido en sus labios mientras los besos se intensificaban.

Historia freno de golpe sus besos cuando sintió la entrepierna de Levi. Sintió una leve firmeza ahí, y a pesar que internamente se sentía feliz, por otro lado estaban encerrados en una bodega a oscuras, en medio del trabajo, y no era adecuado en el lugar donde se encontraban.

—Es...espera...

Levi sonrió sutilmente, no pudiendo evitar acercando sus narices.

—Si... lo sé... perdóname, pero no puedo evitarlo... ¿Te das cuenta todo lo que provocas en mí?

Historia ahogo un gemido.

—Para mí fue una sorpresa encontrarte aquí...en este sitio, pero no me arrepiento en absoluto el cambio que quiero hacer en mi vida. Por ti estoy dejando la vida que conocías antes. Quiero que me conozcas tal como soy. Por favor Historia quiero que me creas.

La joven quedo impresionada.

A pesar de las suplicas, Levi sabía que no podían estar mucho más tiempo escondidos. Su rostro cambio a una de decepción, a pesar que ambos solo podían percibirse siluetas en medio de la oscuridad.

—A la salida hablaremos... ¿de acuerdo? Yo te pasare a buscar y conversaremos. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa...Me gustas mucho y siempre he pensado en ti.

—Levi...yo...también...

-Lo se

El hombre acaricio su cabello y acercándose su frente la beso dulcemente. Historia cerro sus ojos, de una forma u otra, ella se sentía que explotaba...su corazón se agitaba violentamente, y cada minuto que pasaba sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, sobre todo cuando escuchaba su voz.

—Sal antes... ve donde esta Zeke... te seguiré en un minuto. Debemos actuar nuevamente sin levantar sospechas, tú sabes las normas de la Compañía, lo cual me parece una estupidez... ¿de acuerdo?

La joven asintió. A pesar que la pequeña bodega estaba completamente a oscuras, no reprimió el deseo de volver a besarse. Aquel beso fue una especie de promesa.

Historia salió raudamente y siguió su camino donde Zeke estaba esperando.

Cuando llego la joven, Hange y Zeke conversaban sobre sus comidas favoritas.

—Historia... ¿dónde estabas?—preguntaba Zeke

—Estaba viendo...algo en la cafetería

Momentos después llego Levi, y si bien conversaban animadamente, fiel a la promesa de la bodega, Levi actuaba normal tal como Historia.

Ya no era un ahogo desenfrenado, sino que simplemente se volvió un poco desesperado. Querían que pronto llegara la hora de salida para así tener tiempo en conversar, aclarar muchas cosas y quizás... reiniciar lo que sucedió en la bodega.

Zeke los invito a que almorzaran juntos, así mantener una buena relación armoniosa. Historia también estaba invitada.

Llegaron al restaurante más caro de la ciudad...Zeke iba con su Cadillac color dorado a una velocidad aceptable.

Él quería que Historia fuera de copiloto, pero Hange se adelantó el plan que tenía entre manos. Ella decidió sentarse delante mientras atrás irían Levi e Historia.

A pesar que ambos estaban tranquilos, no podían evitar buscar de una forma u otra un contacto "casual".

Levi golpeo suavemente el zapato de la joven, y ella al mirarlo de reojo, bajo su mano apoyando el asiento.

Ella hizo lo mismo, lo más sutilmente que podía... Levi dio el primer movimiento acercando sus dedos, pero al momento de tocarse, dieron un salto cuando Zeke les hablaba.

—¿Qué les parece este lugar? Es donde sirven comida francesa, muy adecuado a nuestro nivel.

—Me parece excelente—opinaba Levi mientras lo miraba fijamente del espejo retrovisor y se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Y tu Historia? ¿Has probado alguna vez?

—Eh...no...Seria primera vez a decir verdad...

—¡Te encantará Historia! ¡Es delicioso! —opinaba Hange muy feliz.

Llegaron al lugar. El titulo no podía esperar ser mejor. La Cuisine era catalogada de las mejores de la ciudad.

Se sentaron en una mesa para 4 personas. Historia no tenía idea de nada sobre comida francesa.

Dejo que los demás hicieran la elección, además el menú estaba todo escrito en francés.

Se sirvieron ensalada Salade Parisienne, de fondo Boeuf bourguigno y de postre Crème brûlée.

Mientras comían, Historia descubrió a su mala suerte que el Boeuf bourguigno que era un estofado de vacuno con verduras, venia agregado el vino tinto. Vino Tinto. Eso era porque ella no tiene buena relación con el alcohol. Le hizo evocar un mal recuerdo de su madre alcohólica mientras se ahogaba con una botella de vino. No le quedo otra que dejar el plato, y solo conformarse con la entrada.

Mientras Zeke y Hange miraban curiosos, Levi accedió en ayudar a la joven.

—Zeke, no te preocupes, yo pediré a Historia otro menú—mirándola a la joven agrego—te ayudare a elegir así que no te preocupes.

—Gracias Levi...

Así el joven llamo al mesero para cambiar el menú de la chica. Si sabía que ella no era muy buena con el alcohol (se dio cuenta en la junta con sus amigos) pero se asombró que incluido las comidas Historia los rechazaba.

—Mira...como sugerencia te puedo indicar Confit Canard que significa Pato Azucarado, es suave, se acompaña con rodajas de pera; por supuesto es tu elección si lo comes o no, y el Pato lo puedes acompañar con arroz o papas.

Al final la joven accedió. Sin duda alguna es mucho mejor, además su sabor es exquisito. Aunque estaba un poco reacia a comer las rodajas, descubrió que da un sabor diferente a su paladar. Y finalizando el postre que también es una delicia.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Zeke ofreció a pagar el almuerzo incluido el cambio de Historia.

La chica no podía creer lo caro que es la comida francesa, posiblemente debe tener su reputación, pero eso equivaldría la mitad de su sueldo.

Ella no es experta en comidas tradicionales, pero quedo admirada que Levi a dirigirse al mesero sepa hablar el francés muy fluido. Sabía que él estuvo en Estados Unidos, pero sin duda de los presentes Levi era el mejor en hablar el idioma francés.

Después de unas conversaciones sobre temas varios, los demás terminaron y fueron a la Empresa Legión.

Hicieron el mismo recorrido, viendo las instalaciones, donde sin duda eran más pequeñas.

Los hombres que trabajaban en el lugar que eran empleados, al ver a Hange Zoe y a Levi, los reconocieron de inmediato, hasta que se fijaron en Zeke y su hermosa acompañante

—Ay, ¿quién es?

—Es Zeke Fritz, dueño de Fritz Company Limited.

—¿Y esa chica?

—¿Es su novia?

—Idiota... no se permiten relaciones según las normas de la Compañía

—¿Y crees que no lo harán a escondidas? Cualquier hombre no la rechazaría, porque está muy buena

Al pasar, Levi se fijó en las miradas de los hombres. Sin duda se podía percibir miradas ardientes y de deseo, a pesar que no ayudaron mucho con los comentarios mal intencionados.

Sintió su cuerpo entumecerse. Por primera vez, Levi sentía la ira en su interior, sus celos golpearon fuertemente en su mente. Quería decirles a esos imbéciles que era su chica.

Cuando ya termino la visita, Zeke e Historia debían regresar a la Compañía. Por la hora era lógico que debían ir y cerrar algunos temas pendientes para el horario de salida, así que Zeke se llevó a Historia en su Cadillac.

Llego a la oficina, la chica ordeno algunas cosas pero al momento se sintió un poco decepcionada que Levi se despidió un poco frio, pero también comprendió que debía ser sutil en lo que paso momentos antes.

Ya era cerca de las 6 y cuando Historia caminaba a la puerta de salida, Zeke la estaba esperando.

—Quería agradecerte por todo el trabajo, eres muy talentosa.

—Ah Zeke... muchas gracias.

De pronto le llego un mensaje por celular. Ella al verlo era Levi quien le escribió.

"Espérame en el centro...te pasare a buscar...cuando llegues avísame... te Quiero"

Historia quería gritar de emoción, pero estaba su jefe presente, así que solo ahogo un suspiro en su garganta.

—¿Tienes un compromiso?

—Si... es...Mikasa... me pidió que nos juntáramos en un lugar.

Zeke no era tonto. Era obvio que Historia estaba mintiendo.

—Te llevo al sitio donde te juntaras con tu amiga.

¿Qué hacer? Ella nunca espero esa respuesta de Zeke. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Rechazar la propuesta? Si lo hacía, era lógico que Zeke podría sospechar.

—De acuerdo.

Zeke tardo 10 minutos en llegar al centro. Si bien él quería ver con quien Historia se juntaría, tenía la leve sospecha que era Levi, los noto a ambos con unos comportamientos muy extraños.

Pero Historia tenía otros planes.

—Gracias Zeke...nos vemos mañana.

Al decir esto, se bajó del auto. El hombre quedo confundido.

—Porque mejor no esperas en el auto. Avísale a tu amiga y se juntan aquí.

—Muchas gracias, pero así estoy bien. Además eres mi jefe, no debo abusar de tu confianza... debes tener muchas cosas que hacer. Adiós.

La joven camino rápidamente y Zeke al quedarse en el auto, la perdió de vista. Él sabía que algo ocultan entre esos dos, y no solamente eso, sino que también estaba obsesionado por Historia, que ella lo haya rechazado recién era muestra clara que ella y Levi tenían una relación oculta.

Aun sentado en su Cadillac, Zeke saco de su bolsillo un cigarro y al comenzar a fumar, su mirada cambio drásticamente a una de molestia.

—Ya veras, Levi... ganaste la batalla pero no la guerra.

Prendió las luces de su Cadillac y se retiró. Mañana era viernes, pero ya tenía un plan entre manos.

Historia espero unos minutos en el área de helados. Temía que Zeke la estaría vigilando, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no corría peligro, envió un mensaje a Levi que lo está esperando en el área de los niños.

Levi llego momentos después, estaciono su auto cerca donde se encontraba Historia. Al verse se abrazaron dulcemente. Se besaron apasionadamente, y luego de unos instantes, se miraron a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Historia se reía

—Extrañándote. ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

—No mucho, igual me agarre en un taco, pero aquí estoy. ¿Todo bien?

—Zeke se ofreció a traerme, yo no quería que lo hiciera pero accedí porque justo me llego tu mensaje, y me desespere mucho.

Levi la abrazo y comprendió aquellos movimientos del rubio.

—Me temía, tiene la película clara. Creo que el sospecha sobre nosotros, aunque su opinión no nos deba importar en lo más mínimo, lamentablemente debemos mantenernos oculto para que así él no te haga problemas.

—Pero ¿por qué el actúa así? Me parece que las normas son muy exageradas, pero... me dio la sensación... Te ve como un rival?

—Lastimosamente sí. Y eso es básicamente por la antigua dueña, su madre me ofreció a ser el nuevo dueño de la Compañía. Además, con la política de la Empresa de su madre del que conoces, está estrictamente prohibido que compañeros de trabajo y de otras Empresas tuvieran una relación personal. Es un tanto complicado. Por robos de información y esas mierdas.

Historia lo miro fijamente y solo agacho la cabeza.

—Lo siento...Yo tenía una idea diferente sobre el... en verdad lo admiraba...

—Oye...no te sientas mal, ¿no es tu culpa de acuerdo?

Se volvieron a besar. Después de unos momentos, Levi le ofreció a Historia lo que quisiera, a pesar que el lugar estaba lleno de niños, había golosinas, dulces, algodón de azúcar. Ella quiso helado, así que ambos compraron para Historia la vainilla y Levi de chocolate.

Mientras ambos caminaban tomados de las manos, se les acerco un hombre alto. Era un payaso ofreciéndoles una paleta, pero el colmo fue que los confundió con unos niños, por el simple hecho que son de baja estatura.

—Oye chiquillos, ¿quieren una paleta?

Levi miro al hombre hecho furia. Historia quedo asombrada.

—¿A quien le dices chiquillo pedazo de idiota?

—¡Ah perdón! Es que como son bajitos, creí que eran niños.

El pobre payaso se moría de la vergüenza. Historia trataba de calmar a Levi, medio en serio medio en broma.

—Hahaha, pareces un mocoso.

—Me dijiste a mí ¿mocoso?

—Si—respondió sin resoluciones su chica llena de risa.

Levi tomo la mano de Historia y la llevo rápidamente donde tenía estacionado su auto. Ambos al subir, la beso apasionadamente. Movió el respaldo del asiento haciendo que Historia quedara apoyada hacia atrás, mientras él seguía besándola.

Mientras la besaba en el cuello, Historia noto que en el auto de Levi tenía vidrios polarizados, eso significaba que nadie por fuera los vería.

—Mira como ese mocoso te besa.

La joven acaricio su mejilla, sonriendo cándidamente.

—Lo sé... Levi, eres genial.

Para Historia era la primera vez que veía a Levi sonreír. En ese momento le hizo una petición.

—Entiendo que hay momentos donde las palabras no importan, y si es verdad nuestra relación está volviendo un tanto apresurado pero... quería pedirte formalmente: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—¡Si!

Se juramentaron besándose nuevamente. Después de la calma, se ajustó en su asiento, ayudando a Historia a acomodarla.

Manejo rápido. Quería estar un momento a solas, si la suerte los acompañaba, podría tener un momento más íntimo aunque sea unos minutos, antes que llegaran Mikasa y Annie.

Llegaron al departamento, apenas podían concentrarse en lo que hacían. Seguían besándose hasta llegar a la puerta. Historia trataba de abrir con la llave, pero Levi el tomo entre sus manos e introdujo la llave, donde finalmente entraron.

Levi se sentia en la gloria, mientras la seguia besando,dandose la libertad de desabotonar dos botones de su camisa y aflojando su corbata mientras se quitaba la chaqueta dejandola cerca de una silla de estar y la chica podia sentir el aroma de un perfume que estaba impregnado en su cuerpo.

—Quiero ponerme comodo...

Al decir esto, Levi se quito la camisa y corbata mostrando su torso desnudo.

La joven quedo impresionada...Levi es realmente sexy...

La volvio a besar mientras su pecho rozaba sus senos...

Aquella caricia lo torturaba... como deseaba acariciarlas con sus dedos, besarlos como si encontrara el manantial para calmar su sed.

De pronto,ambos fueron interrumpidos por los maullidos de una Siamesa que tiernamente,miraba la escena.

Levi miro a la gatita curiosamente...

—¿Tienes un gato?

—Se llama Cherry, tuvo un accidente, por eso tiene su patita así.

Levi miraba atentamente a la gatita, hasta que tomando la mano a la joven la llevo a una sala que era una especie de pequeña biblioteca.

-Cherry, préstame un momento a tu hermosa ama.

—Levi... ¿qué hace?

Cerrando la puerta Levi se abalanzo a la joven besándola apasionadamente.

Aquel beso apasionado se convirtió en un deseo carnal. Levi decidió explorar otras áreas de su hermoso ángel. Besaba su cuello lentamente y lánguidamente, rozando con la punta de su lengua. Historia cerraba sus ojos al sentir aquella caricia sensual y placentera. Sus pantalones ardían al sentir su erección, pero el solo quería darle placer a su chica.

Levi se acercó a su oído y le susurro:

—Por favor quiero verte.

Historia no logro comprender lo que quiso decir, pero le permitió que sus dedos curiosos acariciaran su muslo.

-Levi...—decía la joven sonrojada.

De pronto le comenzó a levantar su falda de color marrón...podía sentir su respirar agitado, hasta que Levi logro visualizar el color de su pantaletas de color rosado.

—Lindo.

El hombre se agacho poniéndose en cuclillas, acercando peligrosamente aquel ardiente aliento, sosteniendo su muslo con una mano para mantener en equilibrio. Historia se puso nerviosa.

—Es...espera...no podemos...las chicas llegaran...

Levi sonreía dulcemente. Con esto, Historia no pudo replicar más.

Con su dedo, comenzó a acariciar suavemente en círculos su clítoris, a pesar que aquella caricia lo hacía encima de su ropa interior. Historia trataba de reprimir un gemido, tan así que la única forma de calmarse fue que cubrió la boca con su mano cuando pudo percibir su orgasmo.

-Solo nos tomara unos momentos, confía en mí. Quiero que te liberes. - Decia el joven con su voz apasionada mientras aquellos movimientos se volvio mas rapido, podia sentir como su clitoris se ponia aun mas erecto y como el hermoso color rosa en su pantaleta de algodon comenzaba a humedecerse.

La joven reprimio un gemido mientras empezaba a temblar pero no pudo mas...su respiracion se volvio aun mas agitada mientras comenzaba a gemir dulcemente,la forma como Levi la miro fijamente,pudo ver aquellos ojos tempestuosos pero tambien apasionados. El deseaba quitar su pantaleta y acariciarla con su lengua sus pliegues humedos.

—Es que...es primera vez que alguien me acaricia de esa forma...y estoy un tanto nerviosa.

Levi se frenó de golpe. ¿Acaso?...

—¿Eres virgen?

Historia negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No... Pero...Reiner nunca me había acariciado de esa forma como tú lo haces.

Levi se levantó lentamente. ¿Eso quiere decir que su ex solo tenía sexo sin importar prepararla? ¿Sin permitir hacerla sentir lo que era el juego previo? ¿Solo la penetraba y eso era todo?

Le acaricio suavemente sus mejillas. Estaba deseoso de amarla, pero no debía presionarla.

—Hare lo que tú quieras, no te apresurare pero déjame permitirme amarte, te mostrare lo que es hacer el amor.

Diciendo esto...Levi volvió a bajar la falda ajustando a su cuerpo. Historia mostro en sus facciones una leve decepción, pero no era el sitio adecuado.

—Lo siento.

—Tranquila...todo se llevara a su tiempo, además mañana es viernes...podríamos salir algún sitio, a cenar lo que tú quieras.

La joven sonreía. Pero había algo que le turbaba en su mente desde cuando paso el incidente en el baño.

—Es verdad...me gustas cuando te vi la primera vez...cuando supe lo de tu trabajo, sentí celos de todas esas mujeres que estuvieron contigo, es tan así que hasta llegue a imaginarme que yo...sería una de ellas. Por esa razón yo reaccionaba así contigo.

Levi abrió sus ojos.

—Tengo curiosidad que es lo que haces con ellas... que me gustaría que me lo mostraras.

Historia estaba muy avergonzada. Podía sentir sus mejillas ardientes. Es verdad que fue muy audaz su confesión, pero quería saber que sentiría si Levi acariciaba su cuerpo en medio de un masaje sensual.

—Me sorprendes mi Ángel. De acuerdo, te lo mostrare mañana.

Con esto, se besaron apasionadamente...Levi volvió a sentir su erección, pero ya debía irse temiendo ser sorprendidos por Mikasa y ni hablar al salir a la calle.

Historia lo acompaño y con suaves besos se prometieron que mañana será un día inolvidable.

Y vaya que lo será...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
